Sickness of Love
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Après un baiser échangé avec son professeur de potion, Hermione est complètement perdu dans ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**_Après un baiser échangé avec son professeur de potion, Hermione est complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. _**

**/!\ _Cette fiction ne prend pas compte du dernier tome de la série, mais la guerre à quand même eu lieu._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Allongée sur son lit qui était dans son appartement de préfet-en-chef, Hermione Granger réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passer avec son professeur de potions une semaine auparavant. En effet le lundi précédent, elle avait échangé un baiser avec Rogue juste après qu'ils se soient disputer. La brune, au cours de l'été, était devenue une très jolie femme. Elle mesurait maintenant 1m72 et vu qu'elle avait finie sa croissance, Hermione avait de très belles formes et ces dernières étaient particulièrement visible grâce a ses vêtements, vu quand 7eme année ils pouvaient porter les habits qu'ils voulaient, la jeune femme se faisait plaisir sur ce cotés la. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la brune avait attirés beaucoup de garçons de l'école. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ça qui l'importait. Ils étaient en vacances depuis une semaine et pendant tout ce temps la, elle était restée dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle désespérait et ne savait pas quoi faire, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Oui, dit-elle d'un ton désespérée.

Elle vit un homme rentrer et cette personne était celui qui partageait son appartement, qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Elle lui lança un petit sourire tout en se redressant. Depuis qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement, ils étaient devenus très proche. Drago avait raconté toute son histoire à la brune et elle lui avait pardonnée. Maintenant ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur.

- Salut Drago.

- Salut Mione, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire, tu vas mieux ?

- Bah oui pourquoi tu pose cette question ?

- Vu que tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre pendant toute la semaine…

- Ah euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas ça va mieux. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour lui cacher son désespoir.

Drago ne fut pas convaincu par cette réponse mais fit comme si de rien n'était et continua la conversation.

- Sinon j'étais venu te chercher pour aller manger.

- Merci mais je crois que je vais rester ici…

- Hermione tu n'as rien mangé depuis le début des vacances. Viens avec moi. En plus tu pourrais manger à la même table que moi vu que Dumbledore a mit en place des tables de cinq dans la grande salle.

-Bon d'accord.

Il aida la jeune sorcière à se lever et ils allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle main dans la main. Ils cherchèrent une table de libre et ils en virent une seule et c'était celle qui était la plus proche de la table des professeurs. Hermione se raidit mais ne dit rien et suivit Drago. Ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. Aux différentes tables beaucoup parlèrent des deux préfets et beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient ensembles. Les deux concernés rigolèrent en voyant la tête de certaines personnes, surtout la tête de Ron et d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sentie un regard sur elle, au départ elle n'y fit pas attention mais au bout de quelques minutes ou elle avait sentie se regard qui persistait. Alors elle regarda à sa droite ou il y avait la table des professeurs et croisa le regard noir du professeur Rogue. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda son assiette tout en rougissant. Drago remarqua la couleur des joues de sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Hein ? Rien pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Tu es toute rouge ! répondit Drago en la regardant avec un petit sourire amusé

Les joues de la jeune femme qui était déjà rouge devinrent encore plus rouges. Elle espérait que personne d'autre que Drago avait vu qu'elle avait rougit sauf que le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Voyant son élève devenir toute rouge, Severus Rogue eu un léger sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sur son élève. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au baiser échanger avec elle une semaine plus tôt. Il avait vraiment aimé l'embrasser et quand il l'avait vu s'enfuir juste après, il avait hésité à lui courir après pour la retenir. Rogue c'était vraiment inquiéter quand il avait vu que pendant toute la semaine elle n'était pas sortie de son appartement. Quand il la vit se lever et sortir de la salle, il se leva également et sorti. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lac, au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un lui fonça dedans et cette personne tomba sur les fesses. Il reconnu très rapidement cette chevelure bouclée. En sortant de la grande salle, Hermione se dirigea vers le lac pour prendre l'air. Alors qu'elle arrivait au détour d'un couloir, elle fonça sur une personne, tout de noir vêtu, et tomba sur le sol. En relevant la tête, elle sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. Elle murmura un « désolée » en baissant les yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever, il vit un groupe d'élèves arriver vers eux, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il lui cria dessus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention non ? Vous viendrez en retenue à 20h dans mon bureau.

Puis il se retourna d'un mouvement de cape et alla dans ses cachots. Hermione, qui c'était relever juste après le départ de Rogue, était maintenant posée à coté du lac et était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

- « _Pourquoi est-ce que je le croise quand je ne veut justement pas le voir ? Pourquoi je suis si gêner quand il me regarde dans les yeux ? En même temps, ses yeux noirs sont vraiment envoûtants. Quand on regarde bien, il est plutôt séduisant…Attend la, qu'est ce que je viens de dire la ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ma pauvre fille. Oh et puis j'y peux rien si ce prof est sexy, sa voix si envoûtante, ses mains avec ses longs doigts en plus ses mains sont si douces, il a aussi de ses magnifiques yeux onyx. Ola je commence à être fatigué la. Je vais aller me reposée avant ma retenue_. »

Alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Alors que la jeune femme se trouvait sur son lit en train de lire, elle repensa a tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Et Hermione eu un sourire à la fin de son retour dans le passé. Elle était maintenant la meilleure amie de Drago Malfoy alors qu'il l'avait insulté pendant 6 années, elle commençait à avoir des pensées bizarres a l'encontre du directeur des Serpentards et elle c'était éloignée de ses meilleurs amis. La brune finit par pensée:

_« Vraiment bizarre cette année ! »_

Quelques minutes après avoir réfléchit a tout ça, la préfète s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Vos reviews m'aiderait vraiment à continuer._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

_Mademoiselle Rogue._

* * *

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Pattenrond qui réclamait à manger. C'est dans un grognement qu'Hermione se leva et alla nourrir son chat. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit indiqué: 19h12. Donc la sorcière mit une veste et sortie pour aller retrouver son frère. Hermione arriva dans la salle, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Drago à la même table qu'au repas précédent. Elle se dirigea vers lui et la jeune femme s'assit à la même place.

- Ah, te voilà. Qu'est ce que tu as fais cette après midi ? Demanda Drago

- Je suis allé me promenée dans le parc puis me reposée dans ma chambre avant ma retenue.

- Ta retenue ? Par qui ? Comment cela se fait il ? Tu n'es sortie même pas qu'une heure.

- Je sais, je sors et ça y ai, je suis en retenue, dit elle mi ennuyée mi amusée

Alors Hermione lui raconta comment elle avait eu cette retenue. A la fin de son récit, Drago ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Très vite, il fut rejoint dans son fou rire par la jeune femme. Tous les élèves les regardèrent comme si ils étaient des monstres tombés du ciel. Ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent se calmer. Severus Rogue, lui, avait les yeux posé sur la table que se partageai son élève préféré et la femme qui hantait ses rêves.

- _« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rigole….Severus mon cher Severus puis je te rappelé que tu es entrain de regarder la miss je sais tout la. Alors tu détourne ton regard et maintenant s'il te plait ! »_

Sauf que le professeur des potions n'arrivait pas regardé ailleurs Donc il resta un bon moment, le regard fixé sur sa meilleure élève. Drago remarqua que son parrain était en train d'observer sa meilleure amie. Il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond se tourna vers son amie et lui dit d'un air innocent :

- Mon parrain te dévore des yeux.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Le professeur Rogue ! Expliqua t il

- Cela m'étonnerait, pourquoi est ce qu'il me regarderait ? Demanda t elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction du professeur.

- Tu lui plais peut être ? lui dit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bien sur, ça doit être ça, répondit-elle avec ironie

- Fait attention pendant ta retenue, il pourrait te sauter dessus, dit-il amuser

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y avait rien dans ton jus de citrouille ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre de Drago : 19h40

- Bon je vais aller me changer et j'y vais.

- Va te faire jolie pour lui.

- Mon pauvre petit dragon…

- Je n'ai pas raison ?

- …..

Elle se leva et alla dans son appartement pour aller se « faire jolie » comme le disait si bien Drago. Ce dernier, qui était toujours dans la grande salle, avait vu Severus suivre du regard Hermione pendant qu'elle sortait. Le blond posa sa tête dans sa main et fixa avec un léger sourire malicieux le maître des potions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pose ses yeux onyx sur lui. Drago un lança un regard complice qui fit blanchir le teint du professeur. Rogue était sûr que son filleul avait comprit les sentiments ressentait à l'égare de Granger. Le professeur se leva et alla dans son bureau pour se préparer à l'arriver de la jeune sorcière. Il était dans sa réserve quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Comme elle ne le voyait pas à son bureau, elle se doutait qu'il était dans sa réserve. Le brun en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard.

- Asseyez-vous. Vous allez faire les exercices qui sont sur le livre à la page 138. Quand vous aurez fini je vous donnerais autre chose à faire.

La jeune femme alla s'installer sur le tabouret en face d'une table en face du bureau de Rogue. Elle sortit tout se dont elle avait besoin, et fit ce que son professeur lui avait demandé en silence.

De son côté, Severus, lui, se retenait de levé les yeux vers son élève. Au bout d'un moment, la tentation fut trop forte, regarda et resta figé devant la beauté de la sorcière. Elle avait les cheveux détachés qui cachaient légèrement son visage angélique. La préfète était vêtue d'une longue jupe et d'un bustier assez moulant tous deux noirs. Il l'a vit faire accidentellement tomber son sac vidant son contenu sur le sol. Hermione se mit à genoux pour pouvoir ramasser ses affaires, cette position laissait apparaître ses formes délicates et une magnifique vu sur le décolleter de la demoiselle. La jeune femme était tellement nerveuse que ses mains étaient devenues tremblantes et moites. Lorsqu'elle voulu chercher une nouvelle plume dans son sac elle le fit tomber sur le sol. La sorcière se dépêcha de tout ramasser. Quand eu enfin finit, elle se réinstalla sur son tabouret pour finir son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune avait achevé son devoir. A ce moment, elle senti un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Hermione n'osait plus bouger, elle était paralysée.

- Vous avez terminé ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui professeur, murmura t elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Severus se rapprocha d'elle appuyant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main gauche sur le bord de la table à côté du coude de la préfète. Pendant que son autre main s'était emparée de la copie. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des fruits rouges s'échapper des cheveux de la brune. Rogue du mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve pour s'empêcher de descendre pour aller sentir le cou de son élève.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, mais j'aurais d'autres travaux pour vous.

Hermione hocha la tête et attendit que son professeur ne bouge pour pouvoir se lever. Le brun se décolla lentement de son élève et alla poser sa copie sur son bureau, puis, il se retourna et la regarda alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel. La sorcière se dépêcha de finir et se dirigea vers son professeur. Celui-ci remarqua la gêne de la jeune femme et ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

- Après Poudlard, qu'est-ce vous aimeriez faire ?

- Euh… Je pensais à devenir Médicomage, répondit-elle en levant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Severus.

- Choix intéressant, mais si vous voulez faire se choix la, il vous faudra avoir une très bonne notes en potion à votre examen. Même si vous êtes déjà très intelligente, je peux vous donner des cours particulier.

Hermione était complètement figer. Premièrement, il venait de lui faire un compliment et deuxièmement il venait de lui proposé des cours particulier.

- « Mince c'est vraiment le professeur Rogue lui, j'ai un doute d'un coup. »

- Euh… Oui, merci, répondit-elle.

- C'est un plaisir, vous viendrez les soirs ou vous ne faites pas de ronde à 20h à partir de la rentrée.

- Très bien monsieur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements, dit-il en allant vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Hermione le suivit et passa le pas de la porte quand cette dernière fut ouverte par Rogue. A peine sortie elle se retourna vers son professeur.

- Encore merci monsieur, bonne nuit.

La jeune femme se retourna et se dirigea vers ses appartements. A peine rentré dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Après le départ de son élève, Severus ferma la porte et alla dans son appartement, il s'installa sur le canapé qui était en face de la cheminée ou il s'endormit deux heures plus tard après avoir longuement pensé à Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre _

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_Mademoiselle Rogue_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sueur, ses draps lui collait à la peau. Elle rougie en se remémorant son rêve. Elle avait rêvé que son professeur passait ses mains sur son jeune corps féminin. La brune se précipita sous la douche. Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, la jeune sorcière trouva Drago assit sur le canapé et semblait l'attendre.

- Alors, comment c'était cette retenue ? demanda le jeune homme en frémissant d'impatience.

- Il m'a demandé de faire les exercices d'un bouquin. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il me donnait des cours particulier, raconta t elle en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

- C'est vrai ? Ben mince… C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose comme ça.

- Personnellement je ne me plein pas, répondit la brune.

- Quand je te dis que tu lui plais, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- N'importe quoi ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux alertant ainsi Drago.

- Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? Insista ce dernier.

- Non ! s'exclama t elle un peu trop vite.

- Si, tu me cache un truc, j'en suis certain ! Tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle avant que je ne sache tout ! dit Drago d'un ton très sérieux.

- Mais non, je ne te cache rien, répondit Hermione.

Pendant au moins dix minutes, le blond insista alors que la brune était sur la défensive. Au moment ou la jeune femme allait craquer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Drago qui se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

- Est-ce que Hermione est là ? demanda l'élu d'une voix froide.

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Hermione ! Appela t-il.

La jeune sorcière se leva du canapé et alla à la porte pendant que Drago reprit place.

- Bonjour Harry, salua la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Mione, répondit le jeune homme. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

- Bien sûr ! On va parler dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Très bien.

- Je te retrouve un peu plus tard Drago, dit Hermione en se retournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

- J'espère bien ! Nous n'avons toujours pas terminé notre conversation ! répondit le blond d'un ton ferme.

Les deux Griffondors allèrent dehors. Ils se promenaient autour du lac en discutant, enfin c'était surtout Harry qui lui parlait de ses problèmes avec Ron et Ginny et Hermione écoutait sans broncher. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Aucuns des deux n'avait remarqués que quelqu'un les observait derrière un arbre. Cette personne n'était autre que Severus Rogue. A ce moment là, en voyant Potter très proche d'Hermione il sentit un étrange sentiment dans sa poitrine. Il reconnu la jalousie qu'il avait déjà ressentie auparavant.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi près d'elle ?

- _Tu es jaloux toi_.

- Et alors ? Elle est à moi, à personne d'autre.

- _Pourquoi tu te cache alors_ ?

- Je ne me cache pas !

- _Si tu ne te cache pas, va lui parler_.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- _Si tu n'es pas capable de lui parler, Va l'embrasser_.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? »

Au moment ou Severus allait rentrer dans le château, quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta à se contact et se retourna très rapidement pour se retrouver face à son filleul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago, demanda Severus.

- Je pourrais te posez la même question parrain, répondit le blond.

- …

- Tu regardes Hermione ? demanda t-il avec malice.

- Ça ne va pas non ! Pourquoi je regarderais une élève ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es amoureux, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Drago. Vivre avec une femme t'as trafiqué le cerveau.

- Une femme ? interrogea le blond.

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais te dire.

- Hum hum…

- Va à l'infirmerie, tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Va t'allonger.

- Je me sens très bien pourtant, assura Drago. Et toi ? Tu as bien dormis ?

Severus ne répondit rien et s'en alla jusqu'à son bureau. Drago le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit une voix derrière lui.

- Hermione ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Oui c'est mon prénom, répondit cette dernière amusée.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je me baladais, expliqua Drago.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle peu convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben rien.

- Sinon toi on devait finir une conversation me semble t-il

- Euh... et si on allait manger

La brune se dirigea vers la grande salle sans même attendre la réponse du blondinet. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et continua de la harceler de questions sur tout le chemin. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ou il n'y avait pratiquement personne, seulement trois tables étaient occupés ainsi que la table des professeurs. Les deux jeunes s'installèrent à la table ou ils avaient leurs habitudes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à se que Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle en se disputant.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry Potter !

- Ginny je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon meilleur ami !

- Ne la ramène pas trop Ron, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

Tous les observaient avec curiosité, pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione n'intervenait elle pas ? Sauf que cette dernière venait de sortir de la salle sans n'avoir rien mangé. Seul, en plus de Drago, Severus l'avait remarqué. Le plus jeune des deux la retrouva dans un couloir près des cachots. Elle était assise sur le sol appuyée contre un mur. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda t il inquiet

- Pourquoi sa n'irai pas ? demanda t elle a son tour tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être a cause de la dispute de tes amis.

- Ils ne se soucient plus de moi depuis quelques temps alors leurs problèmes je m'en fiche un peu.

Après cette réponse, un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas arriver vers eux.

- N'importe quel élève aurait peur de venir ici, lança la personne qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. Vos impressions ?_

_La suite bientôt._

_Mlle Rogue_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et c'est parti pour la suite de la fiction. _

_Les choses vont un peu bouger dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture à vous._

_Mademoiselle Rogue _

* * *

Hermione et Drago se révélèrent brusquement pour faire face à leur professeur.

- C'est pour ça que j'étais venu ici. Répondit la brune en le regardant dans les yeux.

Quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, Severus eu mal au cœur. Il vit de la tristesse et remarqua également que les yeux de la préfète avaient perdu de leurs éclats.

- Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, informa le maître des potions

- Très bien, répondit Drago. Je te retrouve plus tard Mione.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton triste

Le blond alla embrasser son amie sur la joue, puis il lui lança un sourire avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, laissant ainsi nos deux protagonistes seuls. Soudainement, la sorcière se sentie mal, sa tête lui tournait, la chaleur lui monta au visage. Elle courut dans un coin du couloir ou elle tomba à genoux et elle vomit dos à son professeur.

Ce dernier, avait remarqué que son élève avait blanchie, il se dirigea vers la brune et s'agenouilla a coté d'elle, Severus passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune sorcière et l'autre sous ses jambes. Le maître des potions la porta ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements.

Hermione était qu'à moitié consciente et ne réagit pas quand il la souleva. Arrivé dans sa chambre, le beau ténébreux déposa la jeune femme sur son lit puis il alla lui chercher des remèdes. Après avoir absorbé les potions, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Rogue s'assit à coté de la belle endormie, il l'observa pendant un bout de temps, la brune avait retrouvée quelques couleurs, mais elle restait toujours légèrement pale. Une mèche lui barrait le visage, Severus leva sa main et remit ses cheveux bouclées en place. Puis il approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant de son élève.

Le professeur se leva, sortie de sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour corriger ses copies. Ce ne fut que 3h plus tard qu'il le quitta car Rogue avait entendu un bruit venant de sa chambre.

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, elle se rappela de se qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. La jeune sorcière se leva et retomba aussitôt sur le sol. Vu qu'elle ne c'était pas beaucoup alimentée depuis une semaine, elle était devenue très faible. La brunette remit ses cheveux en place. C'est a se moment la qu'elle vit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à coter d'elle. Elle se retourna rapidement pour enfin savoir chez qui elle se trouvait. Hermione fut rassuré en reconnaissant son professeur des potions.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de vous lever ? Demanda Severus en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Je ne pensais pas être aussi faible, et comme je ne savais pas ou j'étais…..

- Vous vouliez savoir ou vous étiez. Termina le professeur amusé, Vous êtes trop curieuse Miss

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Monsieur. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

La brunette rougie de gêne tout en baissant la tête. Son professeur venait de lui murmurer d'une voix douce et suave cette dernière phrase à son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, elle, la tête baisser, les joues en feu, le corps légèrement frissonnant, lui, assit très proche, une main posée sur l'une des jambes fines de la jeune femme, la tête tournée vers l'une de ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi es tu si gêner ? demanda t il tout en reculant légèrement son visage.

La brune releva sa tête et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme.

-« Je rêve ou il vient de me tutoyer la ? »

Ils étaient très près, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

- Je…commença Hermione

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Severus se leva et alla voir qui c'était, pendant se temps la jeune sorcière essayait de reprendre son souffle. S'ils étaient restés encore quelques secondes dans cette position, Hermione aurait sûrement craquée. Le maître de potions rageait contre la personne qui avait osée interrompre le moment dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face au professeur de métamorphose.

- Bonjour Severus, le jeune Malfoy m'a dit que vous étiez la dernière personne à avoir vu Miss Granger.

- Oui en effet, elle a eu un malaise devant mon bureau et je l'ai emmené dans mon appartement en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

- Et elle c'est réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par le geste qu'avait fait son collègue pour une de ses élèves.

- Elle vient tout juste. Venez.

Il soupira silencieusement puis conduit la directrice des Griffondors jusqu'à sa chambre ou était la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, la brune avait réussit à se lever et se reposer sur le lit.

- Ah miss Granger, vous allez mieux ? Demanda la vielle femme

- Euh...oui je vais mieux.

Hermione ne voulait pas que sa directrice ne sache qu'elle était à plat mais elle ne sait pas se que Rogue avait dit à sa collègue.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous aviez eu un malaise. Vous voulez aller a l'infirmerie ?

- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais aller me poser dans mon appartement. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant et apparemment se fut le cas puisque le professeur féminin arrêta de lui poser des questions.

- D'accord je vais vous accompagner.

- Je vais le faire, comme ça vous pourrez aller en parler à Albus. Répliqua Rogue

Il venait de parler assez doucement donc seule sa collègue avait entendu sa dernière phrase.

- Très bien. Nous nous verront plus tard. Reposée vous bien miss.

Et la femme sortie laissant de nouveau Severus et Hermione seuls. Il se dirigea vers la brune et l'aida à se lever. La préfète se laissa faire et ils se mirent en route pour sortir de l'appartement du Serpentard. Une fois sortie, les deux passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs et après quelques escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau.

- Vous êtes arrivée. Dit-il en lui lâchant le bras qu'il tenait depuis sa chambre.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- De rien Miss Granger. Évitez par contre de vous promener toute seule.

- Oui….Commença-t-elle mais Hermione fut à nouveau coupée mais cette fois ce fut par une personne qui sortait de l'appartement.

- Hermione tu vas mieux ? demanda Drago inquiet

- Oui…

- Bon je vous laisse, bonne soirée à tout les deux.

-Bonne soirée monsieur. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Sur ces mots, le professeur se retourna et disparu de la vue des deux jeunes adultes. Drago aida son homologue féminin et la porte se ferma derrière eux. Arrivé devant le lit de la jeune femme, le blond allongea cette dernière et la couvrit de la couverture avant de s'asseoir à coter d'elle. La brune s'endormit quelques instants plus tard

* * *

_Voila. Que pensez-vous de se chapitre ? _

_La suite bientôt._

_Mlle Rogue _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voila la suite._

_Mademoiselle Rogue._

* * *

Drago était resté à son chevet jusqu'à son prochain cours et après se dernier, il alla manger. Il se dépêcha de terminer son assiette et prit quelques fruits pour la préfète avant de retourner chez lui. Quand l'homme parvint à son appartement, il donna le mot de passe et entra pour se diriger directement dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Quand il entra, il vit que cette dernière était réveillée.

- Ah Mia tu es enfin réveillée. S'exclama-il rassuré en se dirigent vers elle.

- Oui… j'ai beaucoup dormis ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu as dormi 4h.

- D'accord….

- Tiens je t'ai pris quelque chose à manger. Lui dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs fruits.

- Merci. La remercia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et voyant qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

- Va te reposé, ça se voit sur ton visage que tu es fatigué.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis de ronde se soir.

- Je m'en occuperai.

- Hors de question, tu n'as pas le droit de te promener toute seule.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi de toute façon je sens que ça vas mieux. Vas dormir Dray. Le rassura-t-elle en lui faisant un tout petit sourire.

- Bon d'accord mais tu me promets de faire attention.

- Je te le promets grand frère.

- A demain alors. Dit-il en lui effectuant un bisou sur la joue.

- A demain Drago.

Et le préfet sorti de la chambre pour aller se coucher. La griffondor mangea une pomme et se leva pour aller faire sa ronde. Elle marcha dans les couloirs et ne croisa personne. Après deux heurs à tourner dans les couloirs, elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Alors qu'elle arriva au détour d'un couloir, Hermione tomba sur deux professeurs. C'était le professeur de métamorphose et le professeur de sortilège.

- Que faites vous ici mis ? demanda Minerva, il me semble que je vous avez conseillé de vous reposée.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais pendant toute l'après-midi madame et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes alors j'ai remplacé Drago.

- Ce n'était pas très raisonnable.

- Oui bah de toute façon la je retournai chez moi. Donc je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit professeurs

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi Miss Granger. Lui répondirent les deux enseignants.

Après deux couloirs et un escalier, Hermione se retrouva devant sa porte et entra après avoir donnée le mot de passe. Elle alla dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte à clef par un sort et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

Le matin suivant, la brune se réveilla assez tôt. Elle se leva encore toute endormie pour aller prendre une douche et elle en ressortie après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être un peu maquillé. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son armoire pour mettre une robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et une fois enfiler, elle mit des chaussures également noires. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione sortie des appartements pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

- « Oh mais c'est vrai, nous sommes samedi. A cette heure la il n'y aura personne. »

Et effectivement, arrivé devant la grande salle, il n'y avait que trois professeurs. Elle se dirigea à la table ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec Drago et commença à déjeuner.

- Miss Granger vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui. Remarqua le directeur.

- Oui, vu que je ne fais que me reposée hier, aujourd'hui je suis en pleine forme. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ah oui, Minerva et Severus m'ont averti de se qui c'est passé hier. Affirma-t-il en regardant les deux professeurs en questions. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'aimerai bien que vous ne vous déplacer pas toute seule pendant les jours qui suivent.

- Ne vous inquiète pas, je me sens en pleine forme, j'arrive à me déplacer sans problème. Il faut juste que je me ré alimente correctement c'est tout. Dit-elle d'un ton très sur d'elle.

- Oh je vous crois s'en problème mais faite quand même attention.

- Ne vous en faite pas monsieur. Bon je vais aller récupérer le travail que j'ai raté hier. Bonne journée Professeurs. Dit-elle en en regardant les trois enseignants.

- A vous aussi Miss Granger. Lancèrent les trois en même temps.

Et Hermione retourna chez elle. La brune travailla dans le salon sur la petite table jusqu'au moment ou le blond sorti de sa chambre.

- Bonjour petite sœur.

- Bonjour Drago, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oui et toi ?

- Magnifiquement bien.

- Tu as l'air de bien-t-être reposée. Constata-t-il avec un grand sourire

- Je pète le feu.

- Tant mieux alors. Au faite quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 11h20

- Oula moi par contre j'ai un peu trop dormi. Remarqua Drago amusé

- Je ne te savais pas feignant Dray. Dit-elle en rigolant

Le dit feignant lança une grimace digne d'un enfant tout en allant s'assoir à coté d'une Hermione morte de rire.

- Sinon tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tes devoirs ?

- C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà presque fini.

- Bon je vais aller prendre une douche et si tu veux après on peut aller se balader un peu dans le parc.

- Oui avec joie. Lui lança la brune avec un grand sourire.

- On fait comme ça alors. A tout de suite

- Oui. Bonne douche.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et alla dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle finissait ses devoirs. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme ressortie de la pièce et les deux jeunes mirent leurs manteaux et allèrent se balader dehors. Arriver vers le lac, Drago et Hermione se posèrent dans l'herbe légèrement gelées. Alors qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Ron arriva vers eux.

- Pourquoi tu parle à la fouine ? demanda le rouquin

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Ronald ? demanda la brune énervée

- Pourquoi tu m'engueule ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle offusquée. Tu ose me demander pourquoi ?

- Bah oui parce qu'avec Harry et Ginny ont ne comprend pas pourquoi tu nous évites.

Hermione était complètement choquée. Elle regarda quelques secondes Drago puis se leva pour faire face à Ron.

- Non mais la c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Vous ne me parlez plus depuis la rentrée sauf pour me demandé les devoirs que vous ne voulez même pas faire. En même temps je ne dois plus vous servir à grand-chose maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus la. Vous m'ignorez royalement, vous venez me voir pour me demander se que machin pense de bidule. Moi j'en ai mare. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je parle avec Drago et bah tu vois, lui au moins c'est un véritable ami. Nous avons de vrai conversation, on se s'engueule pas pour un oui ou pour un non. Alors maintenant ne venez même plus m'adressez la parole pour des choses complètement inutiles. En faite ne venez plus du tout me voir !

Puis Hermione se dirigea vers le château pour retourner vers son appartement. Drago prit le même chemin qu'elle sans même jeter un regard sur le griffondor, qui lui était complètement figer. Puis il parti à son tour pour aller dans sa salle commune. Aucun des trois jeunes n'avaient remarqués qu'un de leurs professeur avait vu toute la scène.

* * *

_La suite un peu plus tard dans la semaine. _

_A bientôt._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture a tous_

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute et maintenant toute l'école savait que Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione n'était plus aussi proche qu'avant et que cette dernière était devenue très proche de Drago Malefoy. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulées disant que Drago et Hermione sortaient ensembles et les deux concernés rigolaient bien de cette rumeur car tout les deux savaient bien que c'étaient faux mais faisaient croire que c'était le cas. Maintenant que tout le monde croyaient que les deux préfets étaient ensembles, Hermione recevait beaucoup moins de propositions, ce qui la soulageait. Mais une personne, en plus des deux jeunes, savait que c'était faux et cette personne était le professeur des potions. Lui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Pendant une nuit glaciale de décembre, il avait surprit une conversation entre ces deux élèves.

**Flash Back**.

Alors que Rogue parcouraient les couloirs pour essayer de trouver des élèves qui auraient eu l'idée de se balader après le couvre-feu, il tomba sur les deux préfets qui faisaient leur ronde. Les deux discutaient.

- …. Drake, au contraire je suis contre les homophobes.

- Je suis soulagé de te l'entendre dire, j'avais peur que tu me rejette pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je l'avais un peu remarqué. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire

- Comment ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu regardais à peine les filles du collège.

- Tu es vraiment observatrice. Lui lança Drago avec un sourire amusé

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton parrain m'appel Miss je sais tout.

Les deux rigolèrent après cette réplique.

**Fin Flash Back**.

En entendant cette conversation, Severus avait été rassuré de savoir que la femme de ses rêves était toujours célibataire et que son fieul était gay. Toute jalousie c'était envolé après cette nouvelle. Cela faisait des jours que Rogue se demandait comment pourrait-il passé plus de temps avec elle en plus des cours particuliers.

- « Tient en parlant de ça, Granger doit venir ce tout à l'heure. »

En se rappelant de ce petit détail, Rogue se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer. Contrairement à d'habitude, il mit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Après s'être lavé et habiller, le professeur retourna à son bureau pour reprendre la correction de ses copies en attendant son élève. Cette dernière arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il entendit un « toc toc ».

- Entrez.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Murmura Hermione.

- Bonsoir Miss. Venez-vous assoir. Dit-il en lui montrant la chaise en face de lui.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau tout en regardant son professeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Il était tellement séduisant comme ça.

- « Tais-toi Hermione c'est de Rogue dont tu parles la. Arrêtes de le regarder ! »

Et elle s'assit en face de son professeur en évitant de regarder le torse et les yeux de Rogue. Lui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de sa copie, de une pour finir de corrigé cette dernière et de deux pour éviter de croiser le regard noisette de la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux, il perdait toute pensée cohérente. Il finit par se redressé et planta son regard dans celui de la brune.

- Qu'est que vous faites pendant les vacances ?

- Euh je reste à Poudlard pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Si vous le voulez vous pourriez venir une heure par jour sans compter les dimanches.

- Oui bien sur. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le veritaserum. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur cette potion ?

- C'est un sérum de vérité dont la préparation difficile prend une lunaison complète. La potion est claire comme de l'eau, et inodore comme celle-ci, ce qui la rend presque indétectable. Cependant, le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible, ce qui le rend inutilisable dans un procès. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il doit être utilisé que sur des personnes vulnérables, incapables de s'en protéger, ou ne sachant pas qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. On peut en contrer les effets par l'Occlumancie.

- Exactement vous allez la commencer se soir et vu que demain soir c'est les vacances et que vous n'avez pas de rondes demain soir, vous travaillerez dessus tout les soirs sans compter bien sur le soir de noël et du nouvel an. S'exclama-t-il tout en se levant.

- D'accord Monsieur.

- En passant 10 points pour Griffondors.

La brune, qui avait les yeux baisser depuis qu'il c'était levé, avait relevé la tête pour regardé son professeur avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui montrait qu'elle était surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Venez.

Hermione suivit son ainé et les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers une table ou il y avait déjà tout se qu'il fallait pour la potion. La jeune femme se mit au travail pendant que le professeur regardait faire son élève tout en lui donnant des conseils quand il le fallait. Au bout d'un moment, quand Hermione vit qu'il manquait un ingrédient, elle sentit que son professeur c'était pas mal rapproché d'elle depuis le début de la conception de la potion.

- Euh…

- Oui miss ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

- Il me manque un ingrédient pour continuer. Murmura Hermione tout en baissant un peu les yeux.

Severus regarda rapidement et vit en effet qu'il manquait quelque chose. Donc il se dirigea vers sa réserve et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tenez. Dit-il en lui tendant l'ingrédient qui lui manquait.

- Merci.

Elle prit le sac et sans le vouloir, la sorcière toucha la main du brun en prenant le sachet. Elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux et la seconde suivante, la brune sentie ses lèvres devenir chaude. Severus Rogue venait de fondre sur sa bouche.

Pendant quelques microsecondes, elle ne bougea plus du tout puis fini par répondre au baiser de son professeur, en passant ses bras derrière le cou de ce dernier. L'homme fut fou de joie quand il senti la langue de la jeune femme demander timidement l'accès a sa bouche. Il y autorisa. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien par merlin, il va me rendre complètement folle »

Hermione arrêta le baiser à bout de souffle. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants puis la brune se mit sur la pointe des pieds et reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son enseignant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue se décolla de la jeune sorcière et alla ouvrir à un Albus qui avait un sourire malicieux.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir. Répondit ce dernier tout en se décalant pour laisser entrer son directeur.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Salua Hermione.

- Miss. J'aurai un service à vous demander à tout les deux. Pompom m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de potion contre le rhume. Est-ce que vous pourrez vous en occupé ?

- Oui bien sur. Répondit les deux concernés

- Demain on s'en occupera en cours. Rajouta Rogue

- Très bien merci. Bon je vais vous laissez. Bonne nuit à vous deux. Lança Dumbledore tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en leur lançant un regard complice, qui n'échappa ni à Hermione ni à Severus.

Le professeur alla vers la jeune femme et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille fine pendant que la brune posa ses mains sur le torse finement musclé de l'homme tout en le regardant dans les yeux amoureusement.

- Tu devrais retourner à ton appartement sinon Drago va se douter de quelque chose. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

- Bien qu'il est déjà quelques soupçons.

- Malheureusement…..

- On se revoit demain alors. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire coquin

Severus répondit à son sourire posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne. Elle finit par se décoller de lui.

- A demain Severus.

- A demain Hermione, dors bien.

- Toi aussi.

Après un dernier baiser, la brune sortie de la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres et retourna dans son appartement pour rejoindre Drago pendant que Severus alla se coucher plus heureux que jamais. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione le jour suivant. Cette dernière venait d'arriver devant la porte de chez elle, elle donna le mot de passe et trouva son frère assit sur le canapé de leurs salon.

- Alors ça c'est passé comment ?

- Bah normalement. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Mione.

- Euh oui un peu. Dit-elle toujours rêveuse du à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher. A demain Drake.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit ou elle s'endormit très rapidement.

* * *

_Le suite prochainement. _

_Mademoiselle Rogue_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Désolée pour le retard mais semaine surchargés. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture._

_Mademoiselle Rogue_

**Réponse à un reviews:**

**Lulu murdoc:** Drake c'est le surnom de Drago mon ange :)

* * *

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

La femme en question se réveilla en grognant de mécontentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Drago, qui était assis sur le bord de son lit.

- Ça fait 15minutes que ton réveil à sonné.

- Quoi ?

La brune fonça en dehors de son lit faisant tomber le blond par terre sur les fesses.

- Oh excuse-moi Dray.

- Aucun problème. Lui répondit-il en se relevant.

Elle alla prendre une douche, s'habiller et retrouva Drago dans le salon, qui l'attendait pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'installèrent à « leurs table ». Ils commencèrent à manger quand la jeune femme sentie un regard persistant sur elle. Sachant déjà qui c'était, Hermione eu un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu as sourire comme ça ?

- Rien, je repensais à mon rêve. Mentit-elle

- Mmm

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sur que ce n'es pas à propos d'autre chose ? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux

- Mais oui je suis sur.

- Tu as remarqué comme Dumbi te regarde ?

La jeune femme se tourna et vit en effet que leur directeur la regardait tout en lançant des regards au professeur des potions. Les yeux de ce dernier croisa les yeux marrons de la préfète et échangea un sourire discret avec la griffon. Le brun se leva et alla dans sa salle de cours. Hermione et Drago se levèrent cinq minutes plus tard pour se rendre en Potion. Arrivé devant la porte, elle se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de deux potions aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard presque tous les élèves arrivèrent en même temps que la cloche sonnait. L'élu et son meilleur ami regardaient d'un mauvais œil les deux préfets depuis la dispute entre Ronald et Hermione. De plus, ce dernier regardait Drago avec un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux bleus. Ron aimait la brune depuis quelques années maintenant et il ne supportait pas de voir « Son Hermione » dans les bras d'un autre.

- Alors la fouine tu es heureux d'avoir réussi à nous voler Hermione ? demanda Ron

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses Weasley. Répondit Drago d'un ton froid

- Revient vers nous Mione, Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Lança Harry

Hermione lui lança un regard noir digne de Rogue et au moment ou elle allait répondre la porte des cachots s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le directeur des Serpentards.

- Entrez et en silence.

Le silence se fit automatiquement et tout les élèves rentrèrent et allèrent s'assoir à leurs places. D'un mouvant de cape, le professeur se trouva devant son bureau.

- Aujourd'hui vous ferrez une potion de ratatinages. Qui peut me dire au moins un ingrédient de cette potion ?

Personne ne leva la main ni Hermione, se qui étonna tout le monde.

- C'est surement à cause de la fouine, être dans le lit d'un serpent ça a des inconvénients. Murmura Ron au survivant.

Sauf que Rogue avait tout entendu alors il se dirigea vers la table des deux jeunes hommes.

- Oui monsieur Wealsey, vous disiez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme mais froid.

- Euh…Hum .… Rien monsieur. Bégaya le rouquin

- Vous pouvez me dire un ingrédient ?

Pendant cette scène, tout les Serpentards avaient un sourire sur les lèvres et Hermione était dans le même état qu'eux. Elle avait entendu tout comme son homme se qu'avait dit son ancien meilleur ami et s'était retenu de se lever pour aller lui en coller une.

- Non monsieur. Murmura Ron en baissant la tête

- Si j'entends encore une seul fois votre voix pendant les deux heures, ce sera deux heures de colles en plus des deux que vous avez déjà se soir avec Monsieur Rusard.

- Deux heures ?

- A non maintenant que vous le dites, ce sera trois heurs.

Le rouquin était bouche-bée.

- Miss Granger pouvez-vous aidez votre camarade ? demanda Severus en se mettant devant la table des deux préfets.

- Un foie de rat Monsieur.

- Très bien. Vous allez restez par deux sauf vous Monsieur Malfoy vous serrez seul mais je vous fais confiance. Miss Granger vous travaillerez sur la potion dont nous avons parlez hier soir. Vous vous mettrez dans le laboratoire.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Pour les autres, les ingrédients sont marqués sur le tableau.

Tous se mirent au travail et Hermione alla dans le laboratoire pour faire le boulot demandé par Albus la veille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la brune sentie une présence derrière elle, se retourna assez rapidement et sourit à celui qu'elle aimait. Severus se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est normal. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser t'insulter comme ça.

La brune lui lança un regard amoureux puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son homme auquel ce dernier répondit avidement. Heureusement que Rogue avait fermé la porte sinon tout les élèves auraient eu une attaque. A bout de souffle, les tourtereaux arrêtèrent le baiser passionné.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta classe pour éviter les problèmes.

- Tu pense à Drago ?

- Oui et aussi à Ron et Harry, vu ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure….

- Oui tu as raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison mon chéri.

Severus lui lança un grand sourire amusé. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme pour un chaste baiser et retourna dans la salle de cours pendant qu'Hermione termina la potion, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle eu finit les deux chaudrons une heure plus tard. Elle sortie du laboratoire et se dirigea vers le professeur qui était à son bureau, entrain d'écrire sur un parchemin. Elle se planta devant lui.

- J'ai fini professeur.

Le dit professeur releva les yeux du document.

- Je vais voir ça. Dit-il avec une voix froide qui faisait sourire intérieurement la brune. Venez avec moi.

Les deux se dirigèrent alors dans la petite salle à coter. Severus put en effet voir que c'était parfait. Il fit apparaitre une caisse avec une trentaine de fioles vides.

- Remplissez les fioles et quand vous aurez fini vous retournerez à votre place et si vous le voulez vous pourrez aider votre camarade.

- D'accord Monsieur.

Il sorti de la pièce tout en frôlant la peau de la jeune femme en passant à coter d'elle et alla se rassoir à son bureau. Hermione remplit les fioles et sortie à son tour de la petite pièce pour aller aider Drago à finir sa potion en attendant la fin du cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retenti, les élèves mirent un échantillon de leurs potions dans une fiole, marquèrent leurs noms dessus et l'apportèrent au professeur et sortirent en vitesse. Drago et Hermione avaient été les premiers à sortirent de la salle vu qu'ils avaient fini avant tout le monde. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le parc vu que les Serpentards et les Griffondors de septième année n'avaient pas cours pendant les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

_Voila. Alors vos impressions? Critiques ?_

_La suite bientôt_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,_

_C'est parti pour la suite de la fiction._

_Mais avant je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ils m'aident pour écrire la fic.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Cela faisait quinze minutes que les cours étaient fini et que tout les élèves étaient en vacances. Enfin pratiquement tous, Hermione avait encore ses cours avec son professeur des potions pendant toute les vacances. Et donc, une des seuls à rester dans le château vu que tout le monde rentrait chez eux pour fêter noël en famille. Mais Drago avait décidé de rester avec elle pour éviter de la laisser seule. Heureusement pour les deux, Ronald, Harry et Ginny ne restaient pas et partaient le lendemain matin. Hermione, qui était à la bibliothèque, regardait par une fenêtre à coter d'elle. On pouvait voir de la neige commencer à tomber.

-« Au moins cette année ce sera un noël sous la neige. »

Elle était complètement perdu dans ses pensés qu'elle n'entendit pas des pas venir vers elle. Hermione sentie une main se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler ou de crier et sentie qu'on l'emmenait vers un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était complètement vide à cette heure la donc personne ne vit la scène. Quand elle vit le visage de la personne à qui appartenait la main, toujours sur sa bouche, la brune vit rouge.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ce c** ? Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille non ça serait trop lui demandé apparemment ! Et pourquoi est ce qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux ?

- Mione je sais que tu fais tout ça pour me rendre jaloux. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi depuis des années et que tu t'es mis en couple avec la fouine juste pour me faire réagir.

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Non mais mon petit père tu crois vraiment au père noël ! Oui j'étais amoureuse de toi en 3eme année mais maintenant c'est terminé. Et ça depuis très longtemps ! Tu crois vraiment que je me suis mise avec Drago pour te faire bouger et tu crois en plus que je vais me mettre en couple avec un gamin comme toi ? Non mais laisse-moi rire ! Je ne me mettrai jamais en couple avec toi jamais de ma vie. Imprime toi ça bien dans le crâne.

- Moi je n'en suis pas sur. Tu vas être avec moi que tu le veuille ou non !

Le rouquin fit tomber Hermione par terre et lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête. Elle commença à crier pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours mais Il lui lança un sortilège de mutisme et commença à embrassé avec force la brune tout en lui arrachant son chemisier. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes du griffon. Il se tordit de douleur et lâcha prise sur la préfète qui en profita pour se relever et sortir de la bibliothèque en courant. A peine sorti, qu'elle fonça dans une silhouette qui tomba par terre sous le choque en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu…

La directrice de griffondors regarda son élève de plus près et vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que sa chemise était à moitié ouverte.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Euh….ri..rien professeur désolée.

Et la rouge et or se releva d'un bond et reparti en courant direction son appartement. Le professeur qui était encore par terre se releva à son tour et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Minerva toqua à la porte du bureau et entra lorsque l'on lui autorisa. Elle vit que le directeur s'emblait être en pleine discussion avec Severus Rogue.

- Ma chère que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Albus

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Miss Granger monsieur.

A ce nom, Rogue sentie une inquiétude, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, monter en lui.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Albus, elle vient de me bousculer dans le couloir de la bibliothèque et je me suis aperçu qu'elle était tremblait comme une feuille et que son chemisier était à moitié arraché. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite attaqué par un élève.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement choqués de se qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dumbledore pouvait sentir la colère envahir le directeur des serpentards. Il se leva de son bureau, le contourna et se plaça à coter du brun.

- Minerva, allé voir si Hermione n'est pas dans la grande salle. A l'heure qu'il est beaucoup de nos élèves sont déjà là-bas. Et regarder aussi, si vous voyez un élève qui aurait un comportement étrange.

- Bien sur. Répondit la vielle dame.

Cette dernière sortie du bureau directorial laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls.

- Severus allé voir à son appartement s'il vous plait. Et si elle n'y est pas essayer de trouver Mr Malfoy.

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sorti à son tour. L'homme était à la fois inquiet pour la femme qu'il aimait mais aussi en colère contre l'élève qui avait osé lui faire du mal.

-« Je vais le démolir, lui écrasé la tronche à se sale petit ******. Il a essayé de s'en prendre à mon ange. Si je le trouve, je vais lui infliger les pires tortures qui existent en ce monde ! »

Arrivé devant le tableau qui menait aux appartements de sa belle, le professeur des potions donna le mot de passe et entra dans le salon des préfets. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et ne vit personne. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la brune. Il appuya sur la poignée et pénétra dans pièce, qui était éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Severus entendit des gémissements de peur dans un coin de la chambre. Il avança à pas de loup et vit contre le mur, Hermione collé contre le mur, en boule, ses bras autour des jambes et sa tête sur ses genoux. Il eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant et comme ça. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et s'accroupit en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Le brune sursauta et leva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant. Elle se blottit contre lui tout en sanglotant.

Rogue passa ses bras autour d'elle et la berça pour la calmer tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure et Hermione finit par se calmer.

- J'aurai jamais cru qu…qu'il ferait un truc pareil, murmura-t-elle toujours blottit contre son homme, il a dit qu'il ferait tout p….p..our m'avoir. Je ne pensais pas…j'ai cru qu'il…j'ai eu tellement peur…

- Chut calme toi c'est fini maintenant, je te protègerai ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets.

- Il va tout faire pour…personne ne me croira….bégaya-t-elle

- Chut, chut. Ça va allez ma belle, calme toi. Chut.

- J'ai peur Sev….

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. Dis-moi juste qui c'est.

Hermione planta ses yeux remplit de larmes dans les yeux rassurant de son professeur.

- C'est….C'est Ronald.

* * *

_Voila !_

_Qu'est ce que vous en penser ? _

_Je mettrai surement la suite en fin de semaine. _

_Et pour information j'ai écris une autre fiction en duo avec Lulu Murdoc, toujours sur le couple Hermione/Severus. Le nom est "lady marmelade". Si vous avez le temps allez faire un petit tour ;)_

_ A bientôt. _

_Mademoiselle Rogue._


	9. Chapter 9

_Et c'est reparti,_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Severus regarda la jeune femme, qui avait finie par s'endormir dans ses bras, tout en rageant intérieurement. Le jeune Weasley allait payer pour se qu'il avait osé faire à sa compagne. Il porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea dessus. Rogue envoya un patronus à Dumbledore pour lui demander de venir. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque qu'Albus passa le pas de la porte, il vit son collègue au chevet de sa meilleure élève en lui tenant la main. Le directeur eu un léger sourire à cette vue. Il savait que Severus était amoureux de la préfète et il allait tout faire pour que leur histoire dure le plus longtemps possible. Le professeur de potions se rendit compte de la présence du directeur mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Comment va-t-elle Severus ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Elle est secouée et c'est logique vu se qu'elle à vécue.

- Elle vous à dit qui était la personne qui l'avait attaqué ?

- On s'en fiche. Murmura Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Hermione tu vas bien ? demanda Severus

- Ça va un peu mieux.

- Miss il faut que vous me dites qui est la personne qui vous à attaquée sinon il ne sera pas puni et il recommencera.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le dire.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire Hermione. Tu serais tranquille après.

La brune plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son homme et elle put voir de la sincérité et de l'inquiétude. Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Le brun regarda son ainé et lui lança un regard qui voulait lui dire qu'elle ne dirait rien aujourd'hui. Albus acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. C'est à ce moment la que les trois personnes entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Drago

- Rien. Répondit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant mais malheureusement ne marcha pas.

- Arrête de mentir Mione je vois bien que ça ne va pas !

- Monsieur Malfoy est ce que ça vous ennuierait de veillé sur Miss Granger pendant les prochaines semaines. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule pour le moment. Hermione vous expliquera plus tard. Demanda Albus en se tournant vers le blond.

- Oui bien sur.

Le préfet, qui regardait son directeur, posa son regard sur les deux personnes derrière lui et vit que son parrain et que sa petite sœur se tenaient la main et la seconde suivante il vit que l'homme déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la brune. Drago sourit intérieurement à cette vision.

- Bon, miss vous devriez dormir un peu. Ça vous ferra du bien. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit à vous trois.

Et Dumbledore sortie des appartements pour retourner à son bureau. Drago, lui alla dans sa chambre laissant les deux amants seuls.

- Tu restes avec moi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix timide.

- Bien sûr ma belle.

- Merci.

Hermione lui fit signe de s'assoir à coté d'elle et c'est se qu'il fit. Elle s'allongea tout en posant sa tête sur son torse et en se blottissant contre lui. Severus caressa les cheveux de la brune et cette dernière, pour une deuxième fois, s'endormit. Lui resta toute la nuit avec elle et quand sa douce gémissait de peur dans son sommeil, le professeur lui murmurait qu'il était la et que c'était un rêve et ça la calmait automatiquement. La lumière du jour finit par entrer dans la chambre de la griffondors, la réveillant en douceur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione tomba sur un sourire qu'elle aimait voir. Elle y répondit timidement.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Bonjour Sev. Quelle heure est-il ?

Il regarda sur le réveil qui se trouvait à coter de lui.

- Il est 8h05

- Ah…..

L'homme comprit très vite le malaise et la rassura aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sortira de l'appartement qu'à partir de 8h45.

Hermione lui lança un léger sourire auquel il répondit et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci embrassa le front de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques temps, jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. La brune sursauta brusquement. Mais fut tout de suite rassuré en entendant la voix de la personne.

- Mia, tu es réveillée ? demanda Drago

La Mia en question regarda son homme, qui lui, la regardait déjà. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire face à son fieul. Le blond fut à peine surprit de voir son parrain.

- Je pourrais te parler Severus ?

- Oui.

Les deux serpentards allèrent dans la chambre de Drago pour que la femme présente n'entende pas la conversation. Elle s'était redressée après le dépars de Severus. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en prenant des vêtements quand elle passa près de son armoire. Elle entra dans la pièce, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Sentir l'eau sur elle lui faisait du bien. En se levant, elle put apercevoir deux bleu au niveau des avants bras, la ou Ron l'avait attrapé. Hermione repensa à la scène de la bibliothèque et éclata en sanglots. Elle avait peur maintenant à cause de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle n'osait pas sortir de son appartement, seule. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la bibliothèque par peur de se faire à nouveau attaquer par Ronald. Elle se rappela alors de la promesse de Severus faite la veille. Il avait promit que rien ne lui arriverai et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'il la protègerait. Après s'être laver, la brune sortie de la douche, se passa une serviette autour du corps et alla se planter devant le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit dans le reflet, l'effraya.

-« Comment peut-il dire que je sus jolie ? Je fais peur plus qu'autre chose. »

Hermione était blanche comme un lavabo, elle avait les joues rouges signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré et des légères traces sous les yeux montrait la nuit courte qu'elle avait passé.

Elle se dirigea vers le tabouret ou elle avait posé ses habits et enfila un slim noir et une chemise marron. Elle se peigna et se mit du maquillage pour cacher son état. Elle se brossa les dents puis sorti de la salle de bain. La brune trouva Drago, qui était seul, assit sur le canapé. Il se leva en la voyant sortir et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- Severus m'a tout raconté. Je ne te laisserai pas seule tant que cet enfoiré restera à Poudlard.

- Il t'a dit qui…..

- Non, mon parrain m'a dit que tu me le diras quand tu le décideras. Il est très inquiet pour toi tu sais. Il t'aime.

- Je l'aime aussi.

- Et ça se voit. S'exclama Drago avec un sourire.

La brune répondit au sourire du blond.

- On descend ? demanda l'homme.

- Oui.

- On y va alors.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et ils virent que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient partis. Hermione fut soulagé en voyant ça. Et elle fut d'autant plus rassurée en voyant son homme à la table des professeurs. Elle s'assit à une table de façon à voir toutes les personnes dans la salle, pour éviter que quelqu'un la surprenne par derrière. Drago essayait de la faire sourire en lui racontant des bêtises et ça marchait la plupart du temps. Sauf qu'à un moment la préfète regarda en direction de la porte d'entrer et elle se figea d'un coup en voyant la personne près de l'entrez. Les professeurs, qui était au courant de la situation, et Drago virent le moment de panique chez la jeune femme mais au moment ou ils regardèrent tous en direction de la porte, la personne était partie. Hermione regarda son directeur et son professeur de potion. Les deux lui lancèrent un sourire apaisant qui eu pour effet de la calmer. Quand les jeunes sortirent de la salle après avoir déjeuné, ils purent voir que tous les élèves étaient partis. Cela signifiait que les deux préfets et tous les professeurs étaient les seuls personnes dans le château.

* * *

_Terminer pour ce chapitre,_

_La suite la semaine prochaine._


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici la suite _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Hermione se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et regardait le parc de Poudlard devenu blanc à cause de la neige. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient en vacances et pendant ces trois jours, la brune n'avait été que rarement seule. Drago était tout le temps avec elle et quand elle arrivait à être seule c'était les autres professeurs qui s'en chargeaient. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle avait réussi à échapper à ses « gardes du corps ». Tous les jours, le professeur de potion et la miss-je-sais-tout travaillaient dans le laboratoire de l'ainé. Ils travaillaient pendant 3h et pendant les soirées, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, enlacés, sur un des canapés dans l'appartement de son homme.

-« Même pendant les vacances, j'ai un emploi du temps. » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais prévenir Drago que ce n'est plus la peine que tout le monde me surveille au mois pendant les vacances sinon je ne vais même pas pouvoir aller chercher les cadeaux pour noël. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la préfète se dirigea vers la porte, descendit les escaliers et alla dans son appartement. Elle trouva Drago en train de faire les cents pas. Il aperçu son homologue féminin devant la porte d'entrer en train de le regarder alors il fonça vers elle en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Tu étais ou ? demanda Drago

- J'étais allé faire un tour.

- Tu as oublié se que le directeur à dit ?

- Non mais à partir de maintenant je vais lui désobéir.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le blond figé.

- J'aimerai que pendant les vacances vous me lâchés un peu. C'est à peine si je suis suivit lorsque je vais au toilette ou prendre un bain dans la salle de bain de préfet. Je suis épiez 24H sur 24. J'ai le droit d'être un peu seule non ? Tu peux comprendre ça ? D'accord je me suis fait attaquer mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dans le château pendant les vacances. Alors je veux en profiter. Lança Hermione d'une traite avec un peu de colère dans la voix et les larmes aux yeux.

Drago ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. La brune en profita pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait un peu honte.

-« Elle à raison, on la surveilles de trop. Bon je vais aller prévenir les professeurs. »

Le jeune homme regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Il alla frapper à la porte de sa sœur.

- Mia, je suis désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte que l'on t'étouffait à ce point la. Mais tu sais je n'ai pas du tout envie que l'on s'en prenne à toi une deuxième fois. Je t'aime trop.

La porte s'ouvrit à la fin du monologue du serpentard. Et Hermione alla enlacée son frère.

- Merci Drake. Moi aussi je t'aime. Chuchota la brune à l'oreille de l'homme.

- Je vais prévenir les profs en allant manger. Il est l'heure en plus.

- C'est parti.

Drago prit la main de sa petite sœur, sorti avec elle et allèrent dans la salle pour aller diner et parler aux professeurs de la situation. Arrivés dans la grande pièce, ils virent que les deux dernières chaises de libres étaient les deux entre le directeur des serpentard et la directrice des griffondors. Drago laissa la chaise à coter de son parrain pour la jeune femme. Lui alla s'assoir à coter de la vielle femme pendant qu'Hermione s'assit à coter de son homme.

- Ah jeunes gens, vous ne vous ennuyiez pas trop ici ? demanda le plus âgé des professeurs.

- Non monsieur. Répondit Hermione

- Je dirai même que c'est mieux que lorsque tous nos camarades sont présents. Enchérit Drago.

- Ce calme nous repose, vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant. Ricana Pomfresh

Drago et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice et regardèrent à nouveau leurs professeurs.

- On comprend pourquoi en effet. Pouffa Hermione alors que le jeune homme eu un léger rire.

- Et sinon, quel profession voudriez vous faire ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

- Euh moi sincèrement je n'en sais rien. Bégaya le blond.

- Et vous miss ?

- Hum moi je voulais essayer de devenir Médicomage mais mes parents voudraient que je fasse également un métier chez les moldus.

- Ah et vous avez choisi quoi comme deuxième métier ? demanda Severus

- Je pensais à travailliez dans la photographie puisque ma marraine travail dans cette voie mais pour l'instant rien n'est sur.

- C'est intéressant. S'exclama Drago.

Hermione lui lança un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Les personnes présentes continuèrent de parler pendant tout le repas. Et pendant ce dernier, Severus et Hermione n'avait pas arrêtés de se frôler les jambes sans pour autant se faire prendre par quelqu'un. Les deux avaient fini de diner et se tenaient la main depuis plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, le couple se lança un regard complice. Severus se leva de table. Il avait prit soin de lâcher la main de la jeune femme avant de se lever.

- Bon vous m'excuserez mais j'ai encore du travail. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée professeur Rogue.

- Bonne soirée Severus.

Et il parti de la salle sans un regard derrière lui. Hermione fit mine de bailler se que tous le monde remarqua.

-« Mais il ne se lâche plus ces deux la c'est possible. Pensa Drago. Bon aller je vais l'aider à rejoindre son n'amoureux. »

- Oula tu as l'air fatiguée Mia.

- Ouai je commence à m'endormir. Je vais retourner à l'appartement.

- D'accord et t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci. Bonne soirée Professeurs.

- Bonne nuit miss et faite attention.

- Ne vous en faite monsieur.

Puis elle sortie à son tour et se dirigea vers les cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit son homme qui l'attendait. La brune couru vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Rogue approfondit l'étreinte en passant se bras autour de la taille de sa belle. Elle leva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

- Aller vient, on pourrait nous voir. Murmura Severus d'une voix suave.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison. Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres et en lui prenant la main.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire en reconnaissant la phrase qu'elle lui avait sortie quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du brun et arrivé à ce dernier, ils se posèrent sur le canapé. Hermione se blottit contre lui et Severus lui entoura la taille avec son bras droit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais cet après-midi, après que tu sois partie ?

- Je suis allé me promener.

- Toute seule ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu t'es couverte je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe malade. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu ne me dispute pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es baladé toute seule ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas parce que j'étais derrière la porte de vos appartements quand tu as parlé à Drago de « tes gardes rapprochés ». Tu aurais du m'en parlé. J'aurai prévenu mes collègues de te laisse seule des fois. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu ne l'étais que très rarement.

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Dit Hermione d'une voix timide.

- Non. Mais maintenant je pense que mon fieul en à parlé après que l'on soit parti.

- Oui Dray me l'a dit quand je suis sortie de la grande salle.

- Tu vas faire quoi demain vu que tu seras libre ?

- Je voulais à pré-au-lard.

Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait en dire long.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferrai attention. J'irai demain matin dès les ouvertures. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas un lève-tôt.

- Mmm.

- De toute façon je fais attention depuis que…tu vois quoi.

- Oui et tu as bien raison. On ne sait pas de quoi est capable Weasley depuis vendredi.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on parle d'autre chose ?

- Non bien sur. Tu veux dormir ici se soir ?

- Euh je ne sais pas c'est…

- Je ne te toucherai pas plus qu'il ne le faut pour dormir, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Hermione approuva alors. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme et ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par l'odeur fruité de son amant. Lui sentait le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou, se qui le fit frissonner légèrement. Il enlaça sa belle.

- Je t'aime Severus.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Les deux avaient un sourire sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue remarqua que la respiration de la sorcière s'était calmée. Donc il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Il se changea et alla s'allonger à son tour. Le brun regarda la préfète pendant un bout de temps et finit par lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Alors des critiques ? Opinion ? _

_Je mettrai la suite sans doute dans la semaine.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et c'est reparti :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son homme. Elle vit ses vêtements sur une chaise au coin de la pièce. La brune les prit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se changea. Quand elle revient dans la chambre, Severus était réveillé.

- Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit. Le rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu y vas déjà ?

- Oui je vais y aller. Plus je partirais tôt plus je rentrerai vite. Et je veux être sur de ne pas tomber sur Ronald.

- D'accord. Fais attention c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se leva et sorti de l'appartement. Hermione se dirigea vers les portes pour sortir de l'enceinte du château. Elle arriva à pré-au-lard, après avoir marché 10 minutes, et se dirigea dans différentes boutiques. Elle trouva tous les cadeaux qu'elle voulait offrir pour noël après 1 H 30 de shopping.

Alors que la préfète s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard au détour d'une ruelle, elle aperçu les trois griffondors qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Hermione se cacha derrière une boutique, attendit que les deux Weasley et Harry entre dans le magasin devant lequel ils étaient et couru sans s'arrêter en direction de l'école de magie. Arrivée devant les portes d'entrer, elle se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione alla à son appartement pour aller poser ses achats. Quand elle entra, elle put voir que Drago n'était pas réveillé. Une fois les cadeaux rangés et ses devoirs mit dans son sac, la brune alla en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis que Ron avait essayé de l'agresser. Hermione alla s'assoir sur autour d'une table au centre de la pièce et commença ses devoirs. Elle eu finit ses derniers en trois heures.

- Ah bah tu es ici. S'exclama une voix rassuré

- Drago, tu m'as fais peur. Oui j'avais des devoirs à finir.

- Désolé. Cela m'aurait étonné. Dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Hermione lui fit une tape sur l'épaule ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Elle se leva tout en rangeant ces affaires et sortie avec son frère pour retourner à leurs appartements. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et parlèrent pendant un bout de temps jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur le directeur. Ce dernier entra.

- Bonjour monsieur

- Bonjour vous deux. Je vois que vos courses se sont bien passées.

- Oui monsieur très bien. Mentit Hermione.

- D'accord. Votre ami nous a parlé, hier soir, de votre problème. Et nous avons décidés que pour les cours, quand monsieur Malfoy n'aura pas cours avec vous, ce sera un professeur qui vous accompagnera. Cela dépendra de leur emploi du temps. Ceci vous convient miss ?

- Absolument professeur.

- Très bien. A ce soir alors, à moins que vous ayez l'intention de rater à nouveau un repas.

- Non monsieur, nous seront la. Affirma le blond

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- A se soir monsieur. Dirent les jeunes en chœur.

Et le vieil homme sorti de l'appartement laissant les deux à nouveau seuls.

- Merci de leurs en avoir parlés.

- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.

- Eh ça te dit d'aller patiner un coup, le lac est glacé. Proposa Hermione joyeusement.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Les deux s'habillèrent chaudement et allèrent jusqu'au lac. Ils mirent des patins et Hermione fut la première à se lancer. Alors que Drago était encore au stade de lasser les patins, la brune commençait à faire des figures. Le blond remarqua très vite que la jeune femme était très douée au patinage artistique. Il finit par la rejoindre sur la glace sauf que lui était beaucoup moins doué qu'elle. La brune l'aida au début et il finit par y arriver seul. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et ils patinèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Des fois, elle dansait avec lui ou des fois l'homme tombait sur les fesses, ce qui faisait qu'Hermione explosait de rire pendant que Drago ronchonnait, mais une fois qu'il se remettait sur ses patins, elle lui faisait une bise sur la joue.

Bientôt l'horloge de l'école sonna 19H00, ce qui signifiait qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Les préfets remontèrent à leur appartement pour poser leurs patins et allèrent dans la grande salle ou ils arrivèrent comme d'habitude les derniers. Ils se mirent à la même place que la veille et parlèrent avec les professeurs pendant le repas. Et comme la veille, à la fin du diner, le couple se débrouillèrent pour se retrouver dans les appartements du professeur. Alors qu'ils étaient sur un fauteuil, Hermione était assise sur les jambes de son homme, elle décida de lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé le matin dans le village.

- Euh Sev ?

- Oui ma belle. Répondit-il en la regardant.

- Tu sais ce matin. Quand j'avais fini, j'ai vu Harry, Ginny et Ronald devant Fleury et Bott.

- Est qu'ils t'ont vu ? demanda Severus inquiet.

- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis cachée avec qu'ils aient le temps de me voir. Affirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus fut rassuré de sa réponse et Hermione le vit.

- Tu pense que Ron leur a dit ?

- Je n'en sais rien ma belle. Mais tu devrais te méfier quand même au retour des vacances.

- Tu es au courant pour le plan mit en place par le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui tous les professeurs sont au courant. Mais tu devrais lui dire…

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- …de qui t'a attaquée.

- Je n'y arrive pas Severus.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais après tu seras en sécurité. Il sera renvoyé pour ça.

- Je sais…mais si je lui dis, après ce sera Harry et Ginny que j'aurai sur le dos. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux…

Severus caressa les cheveux bouclés de sa compagne, qui elle se blottit contre lui en posant sa tête à coter de celle de son homme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu patinais aussi bien. Murmura Severus avec un sourire

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je t'ai vu avec Drago au lac tout à l'heure.

- Ah.

- Miss je sais tout dans tous les domaines. Dit-il en laissant un petit rire.

- Tu exagère, je suis loin d'être parfaite dans toutes les matières. Affirma-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et dans quoi par exemple es tu loin d'être un génie ? demanda-t-il curieux et en même temps amusé.

- Hum…. En allemand. J'ai toujours eu des résultats insuffisants en Allemand.

- Ah oui ?

- Et oui.

- Mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas la preuve. Chuchota Severus à l'oreille de la brune.

- Tu verras bien ça un jour. Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux

L'homme eu un sourire en entendant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Tu sais que tu commence à devenir comme une vrai serpentard.

- C'est de votre faute aussi !

- Votre ?

- Drago et toi.

- Oh…. Moi personnellement je ne m'en plains pas.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous professeur Rogue. Lança Hermione amusée. Le contraire m'aurait surprise. Vous n'avez vu que pour vos serpentards.

- C'est la que vous vous trompez miss Granger. Je n'ai pas d'yeux que pour les serpentards.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument. Il y a une personne qui passe à coter de la règle.

- AH…. Et qui es cette fameuse personne ?

- C'est une charmante griffondors, brune, avec un magnifique sourire, avec une intelligence rare et qui ai la femme de ma vie. Expliqua Severus avec ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Cette femme est arrivée comme un ange dans ma vie et je ne laisserai rien brisé notre amour. Je ferai tout pour la protéger et faire en sorte que plus rien ne lui arrive. J'aimerai fonder une famille avec elle et vivre ma vie avec elle. Je ferai tout pour toi ma belle.

Hermione eu les larmes aux yeux à la fin de cette déclaration et une larme coula sur sa joue. Severus essuya cette dernière avec son pouce.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi Sev.

La brune fondit sur les lèvres de son homme pour échanger un baiser le plus passionné qu'ils aient échangé depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant encore quelques minutes et ils finirent par aller se coucher. Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione ne dormit pas dans ses quartiers.

_**Au même moment, dans l'appartement des préfets**_.

Drago était allongé sur son lit près à s'endormir.

-« Si ils continuent comme ça pendant toutes les vacances, ça va être dur pour eux de se lâcher pendant les cours. Mais je dois avouer qu'Hermione est beaucoup plus heureuse quand elle revient d'avec lui qu'avant. Mais malheureusement si le mec qui à essayé d'attaquer Mione est vraiment amoureux d'elle et si il découvre qu'elle est avec mon parrain.

Ça va être dangereux pour Hermione. Faudrait que je leur en parle demain. Oui des que je me lève, direction appartement Severus. Je ne laisserai personne tout gâcher entre eux. »

Sur ces pensées, le jeune s'endormit.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre._

_La suite ne sera que dans une semaine parce que je pars en vacances._

_Mademoiselle Rogue_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me revoila après une semaine d'absence. _

_Voici la suite.  
_

_Bonne lecture. :D  
_

* * *

Le matin suivant, Drago se leva vers 9h00. Il se leva, se prépara et descendit directement en direction des appartements de son parrain. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que Severus ouvre l'accès de l'appartement.

- Drago ?

- Bonjour Severus, Hermione est la ?

- Euh oui, entre. Dit le brun en se poussant le laisser passer.

- Merci.

Le blond trouva en effet la jeune femme sur le divan dans le salon. Hermione lui lança un sourire auquel il répondit.

- Bonjour Mia. Salua Drago en lui faisant la bise

- Bonjour grand frère. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci et vous ?

- Bien.

- Et que nous vaut ta visite matinale ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à coter du canapé ou était les deux jeunes.

- Bah c'était pour…il regarda Hermione, qui très vite de quoi il voulait parler.

- Je vois… fit-elle.

- Bah tu ne m'as pas dis qui c'était et je ne vais pas te forcer à me le dire. Mais je m'inquiétais parce que tu m'as expliquée que cette personne était amoureuse de toi. Et s'il découvre que tu es avec Severus, ça peut vous mettre en danger.

- Dray rassure toi, à la rentrée on va faire attention. Je dormirai à nouveau dans l'appartement. Je ferrai comme avant. On se ferra à nouveau passer pour « le couple de l'année ».

Le plus jeune eu un léger rire en entendant la fin de la phrase alors que le couple eut un sourire amusé.

- On ne va pas montrer à toute l'école que nous somme ensembles, cela serai trop dangereux pour nous deux. Continua Severus.

- Oh pire si vous voulez vous voir, je vous couvrirais. Le l'ai déjà fait.

- Tu es adorable Drake.

- Ouai je sais.

- Evite de lui faire des compliments beaucoup trop souvent ma belle, il va prendre la grosse tête. Affirma le professeur

Hermione pouffa de rire.

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Mais oui, mais oui….Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. J'ai du travail à faire. Expliqua Severus en se levant.

- Allez vient, on va se balader. Dit Hermione en se levant à son tour suivi de près par Drago.

Elle se dirigea vers son homme pendant que le blond se dirigea vers la porte. Les amoureux échangèrent un baiser.

- Je reviens à quelle heure pour travailler ?

- Vers 14H00.

- D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

- Bon les tourtereaux vous vous lâcher un peu.

- Oh ça va. Lança Hermione et murmura, Jaloux.

- J'ai tout entendu.

- Bon allé, à tout à l'heure Sev.

- A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Puis les deux préfets sortirent de l'appartement du professeur pour se diriger vers leur quartier. Pendant le trajet, les deux décidèrent d'aller à pré-au-lard pour aller boire un coup au trois balais. Arrivés chez eux, Hermione alla se changer et, tout comme Drago, s'habilla chaudement. Une fois parvenu au parc ils purent voir qu'il avait neigé toute la nuit. C'est comme à cause de ça que le blond se retrouva complètement blanc. Il lança un regard noir à la brune, qui était morte de rire et qui du courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, pour arrivé le plus rapidement au pub, avant que Drago ne la rattrape. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après au bar. Les deux commandèrent une bieraubeurre chacun. Ils se mirent dans un coin ou personne ne pouvait les entendre et Drago commença à lui posé des questions à propos d'elle et son parrain.

- Tout ce passe bien entre Severus et toi ? demanda-t-il curieux

- Oui très bien. Il a vraiment toutes les qualités du monde.

- Mon parrain à quelques défauts quand même.

- Je n'en ai pas remarqué beaucoup pour l'instant.

- Ca viendra en son temps.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Répondit-elle hilare

- Tu t'en rendras compte quand il finira par déteindre sur toi.

- C'est justement de ça que nous avons parlé hier soir. Sev m'a dit que je commençais à devenir une véritable serpentard.

- C'est pas faux, en même temps tu traine avec les deux pires serpentards de l'école !

- C'est mon cœur qui a choisi Severus, je n'y peux rien.

- Si vous avez des enfants, ça va être quelque chose, vu vos caractères. Tient en parlant de ça, c'est pour quand les enfants ?

- C'est un peu pour parler de ça. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensembles. Mais hier, il m'a dit qu'il voulait fonder une famille avec moi.

- Oh c'est trop mignon.

Hermione rougit en entendant cela.

- Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Le premier qui essai de casser votre couple, je le tue.

- Merci Dray. Remercia-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- C'est normal et depuis le temps que j'essayais de vous caser.

Les deux explosèrent de rire. Ils papotèrent pendant un certain temps jusqu'au moment ou Hermione regarda l'heure.

- Oh zut, il faut y aller. Je dois être vers Severus dans une demi-heure.

- Alors on y va. Il ne faut pas être en retard avec mon parrain. Bien que je suis sur qu'il te pardonnerait très vite. Dit-il en lui faisait en clin d'œil.

- Va dehors, je vais payer, je te rejoins.

- Oui chef.

La brune tira la langue et se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que le jeune homme sortait. Elle le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Et les deux se précipitèrent au château. Alors que le blond retournait à ses appartements, la brune fonça jusqu'aux cachots. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de la salle de cours, Hermione reprit son souffle et entra. Ne voyant personne, elle se dirigea vers le labo. Elle le vit au dessus d'un chaudron, il faisait une potion pour l'infirmière de l'école et il était très concentré. Elle entoura ses bras autour du corps de son homme, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa tete sur l'épaule de Severus pour regarder se qu'il faisait.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Ouai, nous sommes allés au trois balais.

- Pas de mauvaises rencontres ?

- Non. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Pomfresh m'a demandé refaire des potions pour elle.

- Encore ? Elle va finir par te fatigué.

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bien que j'aimerai bien.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Tu vas réussir à faire tout ce que tu as à faire en plus de m'aider ? demanda-t-il même si il s'avait qu'elle y arrivera sans problème.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse ce qui fit sourire Severus intérieurement. Ils se mirent donc au travail et ils travaillèrent jusqu'au repas de soir.

* * *

_Et voila. Commentaires ?_

_La suite dans deux ou trois jours.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Voila la suite. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long parce qu'il y a des paroles de chansons._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Severus se trouvait dans son salon, était assis sur le fauteuil et regardait Hermione qui lisait, allongée devant la cheminée. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sur elle.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'une déesse comme elle peut être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Maintenant qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie je ferai tout pour la garder le plus longtemps possible. »

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione tourna la tête pour voir se que faisait son amant et tomba sur ses yeux onyx. Elle vit très vite que son homme était entrain de penser à quelque chose.

- Ca va Severus ? demanda-t-elle le faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Hein oui ça va très bien.

- Tu avais l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées. Dit-elle en se relevant et en s'avançant vers lui.

- Hum j'étais un peu ailleurs. Expliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille et la faisant s'assoir sur ses jambes.

Elle passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, qui contrairement à la rumeur était très doux, et lui lança un regard amoureux auquel il répondit d'un sourire.

- C'est l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle, on y va ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Malheureusement. Dit-elle d'un ton déçu

Severus fit un sourire amusé et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il ne résistait jamais à cette moue qu'elle faisait quand elle était contrariée ou en colère. Elle y répondit affectueusement. Severus commença à se redresser, posant plusieurs baisers rapides sur les lèvres rougies par le baiser, avant de lever du fauteuil, la faisant se lever par la même occasion.

- Aller on y va.

La brune attrapa la main du professeur et les deux allèrent en direction de la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall en même temps que le préfet. Drago leur lança à un regard complice. Les deux amants se lâchèrent les mains au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Les trois prirent les mêmes places que les jours précédents. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Pendant le repas les professeurs parlaient entre eux et les préfets en chef ensembles. Jusqu'au moment ou Albus posa une question à la jeune femme.

- Vous jouez d'un instrument de musique Miss Granger ?

- Du piano et de la guitare, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce que quelqu'un autour de cette table nous a dit, il y a quelques jours, que vous chantiez très bien. Affirma-t-il avec sourire malicieux qui voulait tout dire à propos de ses intentions.

Hermione regarda Drago, qui lui affichait un air innocent.

- Quoi ? interrogea le blond, j'ai rien fais moi.

- Non c'est vrai. Tu es un ange.

- Absolument ! Et puis de toute façon c'est vrai. Tu chante très bien.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

- Écoutée Miss, la seule manière pour nous de répondre à cette question, c'est que vous nous jouiez un morceau. Proposa Minerva

Tous les autres professeurs acquiescèrent l'idée du professeur de métamorphose. Hermione accepta tout en rageant contre le blondinet à coter d'elle. Le directeur fit apparaitre un piano à coter de la table. La brune alla s'assoir devant se dernier, caressa les touches et commença à jouer tout en chantant.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_[Refrain] :_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_[Refrain]_

_(Piano)_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before oh... before you tell him goodbye_

_[Refrain]_

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit la brune, qui avait la joue toute rouge. Elle se leva et retourna s'assoir à sa place.

- Très belle voix Miss Granger. Lui dit Severus.

- On est tous d'accord sur se point la. Affirma Drago

- Est-ce qu'a la fin du repas, vous nous ferrez l'honneur de nous en jouer d'autres ? demanda Albus

- Bien sur. Accepta Hermione

Et c'est sur cette promesse que le repas reprit. A un moment, elle se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas se qu'il me retient de te tuer toi ?

- Noel.

- Mouai….

- En tout cas, il y en a un qui ne ta pas lâcher du regard.

Hermione se redressa et continua de manger tout en lançant des regards en direction du professeur à coter d'elle. Severus, qui était entrain de discuter avec ses deux collègues placées à sa droite, senti une main se poser sur sa cuisse et retient un sourire. Il posa sa main gauche sur celle de la brune. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts tout en continuant leurs conversations. La fin du repas arriva et Hermione tenu sa promesse. Elle lança un sort pour appeler sa guitare. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise mais s'écarta un peu de la table.

_Come as you are,_

_As you were,_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend,_

_As a friend,_

_As an old memory_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late._

_Take a rest, as a friend, As an old memory_

_Memory yeah_

_Memory yeah_

_Memory yeah_

_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach_

_As I want you to be_

_As a trend, as a friend, As an old memory_

_Memory, yeah_

_Memory, yeah_

_Memory, yeah_

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_*Solo*_

_Memory yeah, Memory yeah,_

_Memory yeah, Memory yeah.[don't have a gun]_

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_Memory yeah, Memory, yeah_

Puis elle enchaina sur une autre musique encore à la guitare.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw in back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realised what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day ?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realised what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_x2_

_I said maybe_

_Your're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me x3_

Après les applaudissements, elle renvoya sa guitare et retourna au piano pour une dernière chanson.

_J'arrive au bord du lac,_

_J'aimerai bien que tu sois là_

_C'est juste un endroit à moi,_

_J'aimerai bien que tu le vois_

_Avant la nuit, j'irai au paradis_

_Aujourd'hui le jour est arrivé_

_Où je vais tomber avec mes camarades_

_Comme des héros..._

_Tout le monde saute_

_Comme un héros ..._

_Vas-y saute_

_Tu veux me suivre..._

_Juste au milieu du lac_

_J'aime que tu sois avec moi_

_Toi au fond de la barque_

_J'ai le sang qui me glace_

_Pendant la nuit, on va au paradis_

_Je me sens bien ici_

_Je me souviens de toi_

_Même sous la mitraille_

_Comme des héros_

_Tout le monde saute_

_Comme un héros_

_Allez saute_

_Tu veux me suivre au fond du lac_

_Tu veux me suivre alors suis-moi_

_Comme des héros_

_Tout le monde saute_

_Comme un héros_

_Allez saute_

_Tu veux nous suivre au fond des lacs_

_Tu veux nous suivre alors suis-moi_

De retour sur son siège, Hermione eu le droit à des compliments et après dix minutes de discutions, Tout le monde retourna à leurs appartements ou occupations. Severus, Albus, Drago et Hermione furent les derniers à sortir de la grande salle.

- On te la pas mal dit se soir mais tu chantes magnifiquement bien petite sœur. Complimenta Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Drake.

- Beaucoup de personnes savent que vous chanter comme ça ? demanda Albus

- Non pas beaucoup avant se soir. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave.

- Si vous vouliez que cela reste secret, maintenant c'est trop tard. Lui dit son homme

Hermione approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bon aller, jeune gens je vous abandonne la. Bonne soirée et passer un bon noël.

- A vous aussi professeur. Lancèrent les préfets.

- Bonne soirée Albus.

Et il parti, laissant à nouveau les trois personnes mais pas pour longtemps vu que Drago décida de les laisser seuls.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller. Amusés vous bien. Bonne soirée

- Bonne soirée Drago.

- Bonne soirée grand frère.

Le couple se retrouva seul en quelques secondes. Severus prit la main de la brune et l'emmena dans le parc direction : Le lac. Le brun lança un sort sur le sol en dessous d'un arbre, qui est en face du lac, pour éviter que la neige mouille leurs vêtements et ils s'installèrent par terre. Le dos de Severus était contre l'arbre alors que celui de la jeune femme était contre le torse de l'homme. Il venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Est-ce que j'ai une bonne raison pour ne pas tuer Drake ?

Severus émit un léger rire avant de répondre.

- Moi au contraire j'adore ce qu'il à fait. Sinon je ne t'aurai jamais entendu chanter.

- Si surement mais plus tard.

- J'aurai le droit d'avoir d'entendre encore cette magnifique voix pendant les vacances ?

- Si tu es sage.

- Je le suis plus souvent que toi.

Hermione resta silencieuse après cette réplique. Elle commença à fredonnée l'air « du Lac ».

Severus eu un sourire en reconnaissant la mélodie. Il commença à caresser les cheveux bouclés de son élève. Elle tourna son visage en face de celui de son homme et échangea avec lui un doux baiser. Il posa une de ses mains sur une joue de la jeune femme pendant que son autre main se posa sur ses hanches. Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres, et Severus y glissa sa langue. Quand leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'entremêlèrent, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement ravi. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête contre son torse.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Oui, je commence à avoir froid.

- Tu t'enlèves ou je t'enlève ? demanda-t-il amusé

- Hum je ne sais pas.

- Moi si.

Avant que la brune ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Severus se leva avec elle dans les bras. Hermione lui lança un grand sourire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

Le brun eu à son tour un sourire. Et il l'emmena dans son appartement. Une fois arrivés là-bas, il l'a posa directement sur son lit et alla se coller contre elle. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après que Severus les ai changés.

* * *

_Voila. Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont :  
_

_- Wonderwall. Oasis  
_

_- Le lac. Indochine  
_

_- Listen to your heart. DHT  
_

_- Come as you are. Nirvana  
_

_La suite surement la semaine prochaine._


	14. Chapter 14

_Go pour un nouveau chapitre et le retour attendu de Ron._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur un regard onyx qui la fit sourire immédiatement.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Coucou. Répondit-elle en se redressant légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son homme. Joyeux noël.

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant que la brune s'allonge complètement sur le lit. Severus était appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes, penché au-dessus d'elle et la dévorait du regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

- Si mais je vais finir par rougir. Affirma-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es très jolie quand tu rougie.

A cette phrase, la jeune femme sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui fit sourire l'homme. En voyant ça, elle se mit à rougir encore plus, si bien qu'elle se mit sur le coter pour lui présenter son dos. Severus s'allongea à son tour derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de son ventre. Hermione posa ses mains sur celles de l'homme.

- On devrait peut-être se lever.

- Pas maintenant il est encore tôt.

Elle se serra encore plus contre le brun pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger.

- Tu commences à devenir feignante.

- C'est à cause de Drago ça. Dit-elle amusée.

Le couple finit par se lever pour aller déjeuner dans le salon de l'appartement. C'est la ou ils s'offrirent leurs cadeaux de noël. Hermione lui offrit un livre sur les potions très rare qu'elle avait acheté pendant ses vacances en France avec sa famille l'été précédent. Quand à Severus, il lui offrit un pendentif avec la première lettre de leur prénom entrelacée. Une lettre était en onyx et l'autre en rubis. Hermione, en voyant se collier, eu les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est magnifique.

- Tout comme ça propriétaire.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils passèrent toute la matinée ensembles. Drago vint les voir vers midi ou il leurs donna leurs cadeaux et le couple fit de même.

Les vacances passèrent plutôt vite pour le couple et le jour de la rentrée arriva. Les élèves arrivèrent dans quelques heures et Hermione commençait à stresser. Severus, qui était à coter d'elle, vit très vite le malaise de sa compagne.

- N'oublie pas tout les professeurs seront la. Et que Drago ne va pas te lâcher pendant les cours.

- Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si il te touche une seule fois, je m'occuperai de lui personnellement.

- Merci Sev.

- C'est normal.

Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui et finit même par s'endormir dans ses bras. Severus la réveilla vu qu'il était l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle. Ils se mirent donc en route. Mais plus ils approchaient de la salle plus Hermione tremblait. Severus, pendant tout le chemin, avait gardé son bras autour de la taille de la brune pour la réconforter. Ils tombèrent sur Drago vers la porte pour les professeurs qui menaient à la grande salle. Severus rassura une dernière fois sa belle avant de regarder son fieul.

- Tu la surveille, je te fais confiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus.

Le professeur échangea un dernier baiser avec Hermione et les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers l'entrer pour les élèves pour aller manger, sous le regard du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte pour aller lui aussi s'installer a la table des professeurs. Pendant le chemin, la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché la main de son frère. Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables et commencèrent à manger. Hermione leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder quelques secondes son homme, qui lui lança un sourire discret auquel elle répondit. Puis elle chercha du regard la table ou était Harry et elle le trouva en compagnie de sa petite amie et du frère de cette dernière. Elle baissa tout de suite les yeux et finit son repas tout en parlant à Drago. Quand ils se levèrent pour retourner à leurs appartements et qu'ils passèrent vers la table du trio, Harry et Ronald se levèrent pour les empêcher de passer.

- Bon tu as réfléchis Mia, tu reviens vers nous ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne traine pas avec des menteurs.

- Ah oui ? Et la fouine ce n'est pas un menteur. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se taper le plus de filles. Lança Ron

Drago lui envoya un regard noir. Toute la salle les regardait dans un silence de mort.

- Aller vient Mione.

Le blond la prit par la main mais un passant à coter du rouquin, ce dernier attrapa violement Hermione par l'autre bras.

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir mieux que ça Mia, nous on t'aime et on ne te ferra jamais de mal. Alors que lui c'est tout le contraire.

- LACHE MOI RONALD !

Elle était terrorisée. Ron la lâcha brusquement et la brune sortie de la grande salle en courant. Drago comprit et colla une droite au rouquin.

- Essaye même plus de la toucher sinon tu le regretteras. Pareil pour toi Potter.

- On finira par la récupérer Malfoy mais toi le bien dans le crane.

- Pas temps que je serai la.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle nous tourne le dos mais on va le découvrir. Affirma Harry

- C'est vous qui dites ça. Laisser moi rire. Vous me faites pitié. Moi ce que je lui ai donné c'est de l'amour. Quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas !

Sur cette parole, le serpentard sorti à son tour de la salle pour aller rejoindre la brune. Il la trouva en boule sur le canapé de leurs quartiers. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.

- Je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi petite sœur.

La petite sœur en question leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui j'ai compris, c'est lui qui ta agresser.

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais.

Les deux discutèrent de tout autre chose pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

* * *

_Voila. _

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?_

_Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain.  
_

_Le prochain chapitre bientôt._


	15. Chapter 15

_Voila la suite. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Réponse à un review.**

Béatrice: La réponse à ton commentaire est dans ce chapitre :)

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se rendit compte que Drago l'avait transporté dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Quand elle regarda son réveil, elle vit qu'il était 5h00 du matin. Alors elle se recoucha pour tenter de se rendormir mais en vint. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Ronald. Alors la brune se leva et se dirigea en direction de la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa et c'est une voix endormi qu'il lui répondit.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi.

- Entre Mia.

Une fois passer la porte et cette dernière refermée, Hermione alla se blottir contre son frère. Il se doutait qu'elle avait du mal à dormir. Les deux se rendormirent jusqu'au à la sonnerie du réveil du jeune homme. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pendant que lui s'habilla et l'attendit dans le salon. Quand elle sortie de la pièce ou elle était, les deux se sourirent et descendirent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les premières personnes qu'Hermione chercha dans la salle fut Ron et Harry mais ils n'étaient pas la. Puis elle chercha son homme du regard mais bizarrement il n'était pas la non plus, ce qui inquiéta la jeune préfète.

- Il a surement eu une panne d'oreiller. Dit Drago comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de sa sœur.

- Oui surement.

Ils déjeunaient et sortirent pour se diriger vers les cachots pour le cours de Severus. Arrivés devant la salle de cours, ils virent qu'ils étaient les premiers et que la salle était ouverte. Drago passa la tête pour voir si son parrain était dans la pièce et le professeur leurs fit signe aux deux qu'ils pouvaient entrez. Ils allèrent s'assoir à leurs places, c'est-à-dire devant. Severus et Hermione échangèrent un sourire amoureux. Drago avait vu l'échange entre le couple, se qui le fit sourire à son tour.

- Vous aller bien ? demanda le brun

- Oui.

- Ca peut aller.

Severus comprit très vite la réponse de sa compagne. La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Quand toute sa classe fut présente, le professeur commença son cours. La première se passa dans un silence de mort. Pendant la deuxième heure, tout le monde devait faire une potion assez compliqué. Une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, Severus commença à faire ça ronde dans la classe. Il passa dans les rangs et arrivé vers la table de Ronald et Harry, il regarda leur potion avec dégout.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ?! Nettoyez moi ça tout de suite ! 20 points en mois. Et une retenue à 20h se soir dans mon bureau.

Les deux griffondors ragèrent contre le professeur, qui lui était retourné s'assoir à son bureau. Les deux préfets eurent un sourire complice.

- Mettez tous un échantillon dans une fiole et vous me ferrez 1 mètre de parchemin sur les caractéristiques de cette potion.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves sortirent après avoir donner leurs potions à l'enseignant. Hermione rangea ses affaires et fit exprès de sortir en dernière pour pouvoir échanger un regard amoureux à son homme qui lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux. Les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. A la grande joie d'Hermione, Ron et Harry n'était pas la. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Pendant ce temps la, à la salle commune des griffondors, un jeune homme était entrain de se poser des questions sur son meilleur ami et Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de la brune. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. C'était urgent. Alors Harry se leva du canapé ou il était assis et alla dans la grande salle pour essayer de trouver la préfète.

Cette dernière parlait avec Drago jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son ancien meilleur ami s'approcher d'eux. Drago regarda l'arrivant d'un regard noir et ce n'était pas le seul. Le parrain de se dernier regardait la scène avec attention.

- Eum Hermione, est ce que je pourrais te parler ? Seul à seul.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire la ? demanda le blond d'un ton sec.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy. Mêle-toi de tes fesses.

Drago se leva pour faire face à Harry mais Hermione le retient en l'attrapant par le poignet. Elle fit « non » de la tête alors le blond se reposa sur sa chaise.

- Au lac dans un quart d'heure. J'espère que tu seras seul aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le serai. Merci.

Sur cette parole, l'élu ressortie de la salle. Drago regarda la brune avec incompréhension.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? T'imagine si la belette se pointe !

Elle resta silencieuse et lança un regard à son homme avec qui elle échangea un regard complice.

- Tu pourras rester avec Severus pas très loin s'il te plait ?

- Oh que oui. Avec joie.

- Merci, aller j'y vais. Sors en même temps que lui.

- Ça marche.

Hermione se leva et sortie à son tour de la salle et alla vers le lac. Il remarqua très vite Harry et se dirigea vers lui. En entendant des pas arriver, le brun se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- Je sais que je me suis vachement éloigner de toi pendant ses derniers temps et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais après se que tu as fais à Ron c'est normal.

- Ce que j'ai fais à Ron ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as refusé de sortir avec lui, je te rappel !

- Il ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui Harry !

- Il te la demandé un peu avant ta dispute avec lui. Et il est même venu te voir le jour ou on partait en vacances pour te demander de venir avec nous. Mais tu lui as répondu que tu ne voulais plus nous voir et tu lui as mis une gifle.

Hermione était complètement figer. C'était ça l'excuse que Ronald lui avait dit. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Ronald ne m'a jamais demandé un truc pareil. La seule fois ou il est venu me parler c'est le jour de la dispute ou Drago était la. Et pour information, le jour ou vous êtes parti en vacances, la seule chose qu'il m'a faite c'est…..

Elle était au bord des larmes en se rappelant de ça. Harry commença à comprendre que son ami lui avait menti depuis des mois. La brune commença à partir mais Harry la rattrapa par la manche de sa chemise. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Est-ce qu'il a été violant avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.

-« Il semble tellement sincère, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Et si c'était un coup monter entre eux deux. »

Elle se retourna et fit face à son ex-meilleur ami. Les yeux de se dernier était brillant et Hermione savait très bien que ses yeux étaient comme ça seulement quand il était inquiet ou au bord des larmes.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi Mia.

- Harry…je.. je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il me prouve que ce n'est pas un coup monter ?

- Hermione tu me connais. On se connait depuis 7ans maintenant.

La jeune femme en question était au bord des larmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie d'elle voulait donner une seconde chance au jeune homme en face d'elle mais l'autre lui disait qu'il était de mèche avec le rouquin. Elle était perdue.

- J'ai besoin de temps Harry. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut. Je serais toujours la pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie Mione.

Il lui lança un sourire rassurant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis au moment ou elle voulu se retourner et alla retrouver son homme et son frère, les deux griffondors virent arriver Ronald Wesley vers eux.

- Ah ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidée Mione. Tu as enfin lâchée l'autre.

- C'est moi qui est voulu lui parler et je crois que tu m'as menti Ron.

- De quoi tu parles Harry ?

Hermione se dirigea vers le château mais fut, une nouvelle fois, arrêtée mais cette fois par Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté comme connerie Hermione ? demanda Ron énervé.

- Lâche la Ron. Dit le brun

- Pour quoi tu me fais passer ?

Ignorant son meilleur ami et voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, le rouquin leva sa main et posa violemment sur la joue de la brune.

- RON !

C'est Harry qui venait de crier. Hermione venait de mettre sa main sur sa joue endoloris. Alors que le roux leva à nouveau son bras pour lui en mettre à nouveau une, quelqu'un attrapa le poignet de ce dernier.

- Je vous déconseille de refaire ça, Wesley !

* * *

_Et voila. _

_Un petit commentaire ?  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite_.


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Ron regarda Severus Rogue qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui tenait le bras. Ce dernier regardait le rouquin d'un regard glacial. Drago était à coter d'Hermione et l'avait prit dans ses bras vu que la jeune femme tremblait fortement.

- Essayes même plus de la toucher Wesley ! hurla Drago.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses Malfoy ! Cria Ron tout en se dégageant violemment de la poigne du professeur.

- La je préfère m'occuper des tiennes après ce que tu as fais à Hermione !

- Ce que j'ai fais à Mia c'est de lui remettre les idées en places parce qu'elle me fait passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire.

- C'est parce que tu l'est enfoiré, tu l'as presque violé y a trois semaines, tu t'attendais à quoi !

- Tu n'es qu'une….

Severus ne le laissa pas continuer sa phrase et attrapa le jeune homme à nouveau par le bras.

- Lâcher moi Rogue ! lança Ronald tout en essayant de dégager son bras.

- Oh non ! Moi je vais m'occuper de vous Wesley !

Sur cette phrase, Severus l'emmena et prit la direction de son bureau, laissant les trois autres étudiants. Alors qu'elle regardait son homme partir avec son ennemi, Hermione entendit une voix dans sa tête. La voix de son amant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle ça va aller maintenant. »

Elle eu un léger sourire et regarda Drago. Ce dernier, qui avait presque oublié Harry, observa la brune.

- Ça va Mia ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- On va bientôt avoir cours, il vaut mieux y aller.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Hermione regarda Harry.

- On reparlera plus tard. Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai besoin de temps.

- Oui bien sur, je peux comprendre. Affirma l'élu encore choqué de la scène qui venait de ce déroulé.

Les deux préfets se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de Minerva, vu qu'ils avaient dans cinq minutes, métamorphose. Pendant tout le trajet, le chemin se fit dans un silence de mort. Drago se doutait bien que la brune n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Hermione s'inquiétait à propos de Severus. Il était surement seul avec Ronald et elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Après quelques minutes de silences, la sonnerie retenti dans l'école, signalant le reprise des cours. La femme les fit entrer pendant qu'elle attendait les autres étudiants. Ceux-là arrivèrent plusieurs secondes plus tard. Après le dernier élève, le professeur McGonagall ferma la porte et débuta son cours.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrai me dire…..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme tout vêtu de noir.

- Minerva je voudrais vous emprunter Miss Granger s'il vous plait.

- Oui bien sur.

Hermione se leva tout en prenant ses affaires et en lançant un regard à Drago. Elle se dirigea vers le directeur des serpents et ils sortirent ensembles de la classe. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment ou la jeune femme brisa le silence.

- Professeur, ou allons nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Répondit-il d'un ton doux mais sec pour paraitre crédible au cas où il y aurait un élève qui trainerait dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon. Severus donna le mot de passe et les deux furent devant la porte du bureau. Il frappa à cette dernière.

- Oui entrer.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et quand Hermione entra à son tour.

- Bonjour Miss, comment vous santé vous ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes la.

- Je m'en doute en effet.

- Severus m'a parlé de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Et Ronald, il est ou ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Répondit le brun. Il est enfermé pour 6 mois.

- Il a bien entendu été renvoyé de Poudlard.

- Très bien.

- Je voulais vous dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas que c'était Monsieur Wesley qui vous aviez attaqué, il y a trois semaines. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez perdu un ami.

- Ronald n'est plus mon ami depuis le début de l'année. Il ne trainait avec moi que pour que je l'aide pour les cours. Il n'a fait que m'ignorer depuis début septembre alors ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu une amitié. Et puis il a beaucoup trop changé depuis que Voldemort n'est plus la.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites, il était bizarre depuis le début de l'année.

Severus Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Hermione échangea un regard complice avec son compagnon. Regard qui n'échappa nullement au vieil homme. Ce dernier eu un sourire en voyant ça. Les deux regardèrent à nouveau le directeur.

- Bon la il me semble que vous avez cours après tout les deux. Severus vous pourrez peut être l'accompagnez jusqu'aux serres. Proposa le directeur, les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude.

- Oui, bien sur. Affirma le serpentard.

- Merci monsieur. Bonne après midi à vous.

- Bonne journée à tous les deux. A plus tard.

- A plus tard Albus.

Et le couple sorti du bureau et allèrent aux serres toujours dans le silence. Arrivés devant ces derniers, Hermione, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne et sachant que les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés, s'approcha de son homme et alla se blottir dans ses bras. L'homme posa une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de la brune et l'autre dans ses cheveux bouclés. La jeune femme leva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Il caressa la joue d'Hermione tout en la regardant amoureusement. Elle répondit à ce regard et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

- Je pourrais venir chez toi se soir ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Répondit-il tendrement.

La préfète lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle du brun, qui approfondit tout de suite le baiser. Elle écarta légèrement ses lèvres en sentant la langue de son homme demandée l'accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressèrent passionnément. La sonnerie décida de ce moment la pour résonner dans toute l'école, ramenant les deux amants à la réalité. Ils séparèrent à regret.

- je te vois tout à l'heure ma belle.

- D'accord Sev. A tout à l'heure.

Après un rapide baisé, Severus parti aux cachots pour donner son cours et la classe de Gryffondors arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après son départ. Madame Chourave arriva et le cours put commencer.

* * *

_Voila. _

_Vos commentaires, vos critiques ?_

_La suite dans la semaine._


	17. Chapter 17

_Voici la suite après une longue absence._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Hermione n'avait plus été harceler par Ronald et pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry était à nouveau dans sa vie. Après l'arrestation du rouquin, l'élu et elle avaient beaucoup discutés et avaient fini par se réconcilier. Mais Drago était encore un peu méfiant au sujet de Potter. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Le directeur des serpentard avait des doutes mais faisait complètement confiance à sa compagne.

Harry était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie mais la petite amie de ce dernier était encore en froid avec la brune. Elle avait quand même envoyé son frère en camisole.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans les appartements des deux préfets et « discutait » avec le blond. Enfin discuter était un grand mot, ils se regardaient, chacun assit sur un canapé, Drago faisant ses devoirs et quelques fois Harry l'aidait. L'ambiance était un peu froide jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne de son cours particulier avec Severus.

- Tient coucou Harry.

- Coucou, ton cours n'a pas été trop dur ? demanda le griffondor.

- Comme d'habitude. Répondit la brune en regardant Drago d'un regard complice.

Ce dernier y répondit d'un léger sourire. Harry ne fit pas attention à cet échange Et reprit la conversation.

- Bah avec Rogue on ne sait jamais.

- Si tu regardais d'un peu plus près Potter, commença Drago tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun, tu verrais que Severus à changé depuis le début de l'année. Il est devenu gentil.

- Il l'a toujours été avec toi.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, les cours se passe toujours très bien. Affirma Hermione avec un regard rêveur.

Le survivant avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient du professeur Rogue, les deux préfets avaient, pendant les conversations, comme des sous entendu. Et comment, les deux jeunes s'amusaient car Hermione n'avait pas annoncée à Harry qu'elle sortait avec leur professeur. Après dix minutes à bavarder, le brun abandonna les deux autres pour retourner dans la salle commune des griffondors. Après le départ de son ami et avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à son « frère », la brune se dirigea dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle était un peu dans les nuages.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Harry un eu plus tôt, son cours particulier c'était très bien passer. Severus avait décidé que pendant la semaine c'était de vrai cours et pendant le week-end, ils se posaient dans l'appartement de l'homme et discutaient pendant des heures. Et la ils étaient en pleins dans le week-end.

Hermione regarda le pendentif qu'elle avait au cou et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. C'était le cadeau que son homme lui avait offert à noël. Après l'avoir admiré pendant plusieurs minutes, la brune finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi !

La fille en question se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à Harry.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Habilles toi, dépêche.

Effrayer, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et suivit Harry. Elle reconnue très vite le chemin qu'ils parcouraient. Celui de l'infirmerie. Tout en courant, la brune n'arrêtait pas de demander à Harry se qu'il se passait.

- Tu vas me dire se qu'il se passe oui ?

- C'est Malfoy, il a été retrouvé vers la grande salle, inconscient.

Très inquiète pour Drago, la jeune femme accéléra la course. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et entrèrent. Dans la salle, se trouvait déjà, Albus, Pomfresh, Severus, Minerva. Ils étaient tout les 4 devant un lit ou se trouvait le jeune serpentard.

C'est le directeur qui remarqua en premier la présence des deux griffondors.

- Ah Miss Granger….

- Que c'est-il passer ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant des professeurs.

- Il s'est fait attaquer par quelqu'un. Répondit Severus.

- Par qui ? demanda Harry.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher Hermione, Harry. Poursuivit Albus.

- Comment je pourrai le savoir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était hier soir juste après que tu sois parti. Affirma la brune en regardant Harry.

- Il avait fait sa ronde hier soir pendant que vous étiez à votre cours avec Severus ? Demanda à son tour l'infirmière.

- J'n'en sais rien !

- Je ne crois pas. Lança Harry.

Devant le regard des 5 autres, il reprit ça réponse.

- Quand je suis arrivé, il était entrain de faire ses devoirs. Je ne pense qu'il avait eu le temps de faire sa ronde.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago pendant que les professeurs cherchaient qui avait pu faire sa. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Mais deux marques retenues l'attention de la jeune sorcière. C'était un bleu qui était son le bras gauche. Elle eut comme un léger voyage dans le temps. Elle se rappela de la confrontation qu'elle avait eut avec Ronald dans la bibliothèque. Les bleus étaient identiques que ceux qu'Hermione avait eut pendant un certain temps sur ses bras à elle.

- Ronald ! affirma-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

Les professeurs et Harry eurent la même pensée en même temps.

- Minerva, envoyer une lettre à Ste Mangouste pour leur demander si un de leurs patients ne sait pas enfuit, Harry si tu vois M. Rusard dit lui des condamner les issues. Je vais prévenir tout les professeurs de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Severus vous savez se que vous avez à faire.

- Très bien. Répondirent toutes les personnes concernées.

Tout le monde sorti de l'infirmerie pour suivre les ordres du directeur, sauf Severus qui regardait Hermione.

- Viens Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix douce mais sur un ton qui faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de refus.

Le couple sorti de la pièce à leurs tours et l'homme attrapa la main de la jeune femme, qui elle était complètement paniquer.

- Tu m'emmènes ou ?

- Chez moi.

- Quand Albus disait « vous savez se que vous avez à faire »….

- C'est la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a quelques mois. Répondit Severus tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et l'homme lança des sorts pour protéger la porte pendant qu'Hermione alla s'assoir sur le canapé. La brune regarda son homme. Il était debout, près de la cheminée et elle pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le professeur la regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de Drago.

- Je suis sur que oui. Pompom s'occupera très de lui.

- J'en suis sur aussi. Dit-elle toujours avec la même petite voix.

Voyant qu'elle était inquiète, Severus s'assit à coter d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione trembla légèrement dans les bras de son homme.

- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y est d'autres blessés comme Drago. Murmura la brune en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Il y en aura pas, j'en suis sur.

Il lui fit un sourire qui la rassura et se blottit d'avantage dans les ses bras.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Harry courrait pour aller dans sa salle commune. Quand il monta l'escalier, il se fit arrêter par une voix féminine.

- Harry !

- Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut aller….

- Je sais. Mais il faut que tu regarde ça avant.

Harry redescendit les marches et alla vers elle.

- Voir quoi ?

- Viens, je sais que tu serras avec nous. Répondit la rouquine en lui attrapant la main et en l'emmenant vers le parc.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry. De quoi tu parles ?

Ginny s'arrêta vers le lac et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

- Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle amoureusement.

- Bien sur que oui. Mais la il faut monter….

- Tu nous aideras alors, continua Ginny sans faire attention à la phrase que son petit ami avait commencé. Tu m'aideras à libérer Hermione de son garde du corps et après on les mettra ensembles.

- Mais de qui tu parles la ? Mettre Hermione avec qui ?

- Moi. Répondit une voix masculine, qui était derrière lui.

* * *

_Voila._

_Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?_

_La suite Surement bientôt _

_Mademoiselle Rogue_


End file.
